Life goes On
by thehopefulone
Summary: Kate, Claire, and Sawyer are living in the real world. They begin to live again, get married, start families. Everything that happens after the island. :-)
1. Homecoming

**Hey guys! This is a little fic. I wrote about what happens to Claire, Kate, and Sawyer post-island. Enjoy!**

* * *

Kate unlocked the door to her home and stepped aside to let Claire and Sawyer through. The three had been in complete shock since they got off the plane, but being home made Kate feel a bit better.

She got them each a glass of water and they sat at the counter in silence. It was late and Kate knew that with a good nights sleep on a real bed, everyone would be ready to make plans in the morning.

"I only have one guest room." Kate whispered quietly.

"I'll take the couch." Sawyer volenteered, and Claire gave him a grateful smile.

"Alright then. The downstairs bathroom is over there." Then she got up and the two girls climbed the stairs in silence.

Claire stopped in front of Aarons' door, pushing it open a crack. "Oh" She whispered, tears springing to her eyes. She turned to Kate. "Thanks for raising him."

Kate nodded and led Claire to her bedroom, pulling out some clothes and sending her to the Guest Room with bottles of Shampoo and Conditoner.

Kate took a shower in the Main Bathroom, tears and dirt falling from her body.

She got out and stood in front of the mirror, pulling her sweatpants up when she noticed it. She had been so busy with everything else that she didnt even notice that her stomach desplayed a baby bump. Jacks baby.


	2. Never alone

** Disclaimer-I do not own lost.**

* * *

Kate was wide awake, laying in her bed. A bed she once shared with Jack. A bed her proposed to her on.

She would have been able to move on. To slowly forget him. But she was sure, now, that she had his baby in her and that scared her the most.

She wouldnt be able to do this. She had already raised one child on her own... she couldnt. And if the baby looked like him, all it would cause is more heartbreak.

She crept downstairs into the kitchen. She didnt turn on any lights, as so not to disturb Sawyer. She didnt want to wake him, he deserved to rest.

Kate got herself a pop tart and sat at the counter, chewing slowly. This news was huge and she was so scared.

Then she heard his voice. The story he had told her when they first met. "I would let the fear in. But only for 5 seconds. 1...2...3...4...5"

She closed her eyes.

1... She would get through this.

2... it would be a way for her to honor Jack.

3... She would be alright.

4... She missed him so much.

5...Claire and Sawyer would not let her be alone in this.

She opened her eyes and saw Sawyer standing a few feet away, wearing Jack's clothes, and frowning at her.

"Hey Freckles, you alright?"

Kate stood, shakily, and began to cry. "Sawyer...Im pregnant."

Sawyer pulled the tiny woman in for a hug as she sobbed on his shoulder. He knew without her telling him that the baby was Jack's and that Kate would be scarred. He knew that he would never leave Kate. She didnt deserve that.

"Your gonna be Ok Freckles. Im gonna take care of you." He whispered in his sweet southern voice.

Claire's soft footsteps on the stairs caused them to pull back.

"Is everything all right down here?" Claire asked, her Australlian accent so alarmingly caring and soft.

Kate burst into more tears, and Sawyer filled Claire in on the news.

"Oh, Kate." Claire said, hugging the brunnette. Sawyer also wrapped in arm around Kate. She had never felt so much care in her entire life.

"You will never be alone." Claire promised.

"I'll stay." Sawyer whispered.

Kate wiped her tears with her palm and sat down on the sofa. The blankets were still warrm from Sawyer laying there and she curled up in them. Sawyer sat next to her protectivly and Claire took the single chair across from them.

"We will be your family, Kate." Claire said in the most upbeat way.

Kate smiled at the two. She was so happy that she had them, and she felt so safe.

There was a knock at the front door, and her blood ran cold.

* * *

**So what do you think? Please review.**


	3. An old friend

**Disclaimer- I dont own lost.**

* * *

The knock was Desmond.

"Welcome back." he said, to the awe-struck group.

No one said anything.

"I just wanted to give you this." He said, handing Kate a plastic bag. She took it, still staring at Desmond, and opened it gingerly.

It had a ton of baby clothes in it, for a girl.

"What is this?"

Its from Penny. She bought them for you, after I told her you were pregnant and that it was a girl.

"How did you...?" Kate said, and Sawyer stepped forward protectivly.

"Whoa... calm down, brotha. I see these things." He tapped his head.

"Thanks, Desmond. Tell Penny thanks, too." Kate stepped forward and hugged him. "Would the two of you like to come for dinner tommorrow?"

"No, no, Penny, Charlie, and I are going back out on the boat tommorrow."

"Charlie?" Claire asked quietly.

"He's my boy." Desmond elaborated.

After a moment of silence he added "I should go. See you all soon... and not in another life." He turned and ran through the night to his car before anyone had time to ask what he meant.

Sighing, Kate closed the door and bid everyone good night.


	4. The world is amazing

**Disclaimer- I don't own lost.**

**A/N-Alright, big chapter coming up. Enjoy.**

* * *

Despite all the problems Kate was having, she had to focus on other things. She woke up early the next morning and realized that there was absolutely nothing to eat in her home. So she quickly walked to the local bakery a few blocks away and picked up coffee, muffins, and bagels.

When she got back she found Claire and Sawyer watching TV, mesmerized. It had been years since they had last seen any technology. But, upon seeing Kate, they gave up Animal Planet to eat. The food was eaten quickly, with only a few words spoken. When it was all gone, Kate began making plans.

"Claire, your mom will be over at 6 tonight, to bring Aaron and have dinner with us."

The blondes' face lit up with excitement as Kate went on. "So, we are going to need to go to the store and pick up a few things. Do you guys want to come with or stay here?"

The two both wanted to come, so they piled into Kate's' silver Camaro and drove into town.

"The world is amazing" Claire whispered from the backseat, and both Kate and Sawyer smiled.

At the grocery store it was a mad scramble. Even before she left for the island Kate didn't have much in her house, and now most of what she did have was expired. The group ran up and down aisles, grabbing everything from milk & cereal to noodles and sauce. Kate giggled as Claire added a huge jar of peanut butter to the cart.

The checkout woman stared at the 3. Not because of the overflowing cart, but because she felt as if she had seen the brunette somewhere. But the womans hard stare made her realize that whoever she was, she didn't want to be recognized.

Kate, Claire, and Sawyer finally managed to make everything fit in the small vehicle and got it home, restocking the once-bare cabinets.

Then Kate sighed and looked around. "This place is a mess."

"What do you want us to do?" Sawyer said, volunteering both himself and Claire, who nodded in agreement.

"Well..."

* * *

A few hours later they all collapsed on the sofa, exhausted. Kate had dusted all the shelves and ceiling fans. She replaced burnt-out lightbulbs and scubbed the floor in the mudroom. Then she vaccumed all the upstairs carpets. Claire had stripped all the beds and washed the blankets, sheets, and pillowcases. While she was waiting for them to wash & dry she had cleaned the two upstairs bathrooms and picked up the toys in Aarons room. Finally, she remade the beds. Sawyer had helped out, too. He cleaned the kitchen and vaccummed the main floor carpets and scrubbed the main floor bathroom.

There was nothing left to clean in the house when Kate looked at her watch. "ITS 5 AND I HAVENT STARTED DINNER!" she yelled, jumping up and running into the kitchen. She opened the cabinet and pulled out a bunch of ingredients and a recipe for lasagna.

The three began layering noodles in the pan and just as Kate put it in the oven, the door bell rang. Claire was up on her feet in seconds, everyone else following, and she pulled open the door.

"Mum?"


	5. Mum and Mommy

**Disclaimer- I do not own lost.**

* * *

Ms. Littleton stood in awe, staring at her daughter.

"Claire." She whispered. "Its really you." Claire hugged her mother and began to sob into her shoulder.

"Mum... I missed you so much."

Claire stepped back and held her hand out to the blonde child standing behind her mother.

"Hi Aaron. I'm your mother." She whispered.

Aaron just ran past Claire into Kate's open arms. "Mommy" he said, as Kate stood with the small boy in her arms.

"Aaron, baby, Claire is also your mommy. We are both your mommies, OK?"

The boy buried his face into Kate's shoulder and began to cry. He was confused and overwhelmed.

"He will get used to it, Claire. " Kate said, putting boy on the floor and telling him to go get his blocks from upstairs so he could play. The boy ran away happily and Kate hugged Claire. "It will be alright."

Sawyer hugged to two girls and Ms. Littleton smiled. "Whose your friend?"

"James Ford." He said, shaking the woman's hand.

The buzzer rang on the oven and Kate said happily "dinners ready!"

They all sat at the table, ready for whatever would come next.

* * *

**A/N- sorry, I know its such a short chapter. But there's more to come! Please review.**


	6. The man I already love

**Disclaimer- I know this comes as a huge shock to you guys, but I do not own lost.**

* * *

Dinner was eaten quickly, everyone hungry and in awe.

Ms. Littleton was happy to see Claire, and Kate was happy to see Aaron. Sawyer was happy to eat a real, hot meal. He couldn't remember the last time he had lasagna, and Kate was a surprisingly good cook.

Kate swallowed a mouth full of food, and looked to Ms. Littleton.

"When are you going back to Australia?"

"Whenever Claire's ready, I suppose."

Claire's hand froze in between bringing the fork to her mouth.

"Mum...I don't think I want to go back."

"What!?" The adults exclaimed, shocked.

"What is there left for me? I don't see why I should go back. Its an unnecessary plane trip I don't want to take."

She turned to Kate. "I would like to stay here, with you. If you don't mind. Then we can both have Aaron, and we will never be apart. I promised I would never let you suffer, and Kate I meant it."

Kate nodded. "That sounds fine."

Ms. Littleton turned to Sawyer. "And Mr. Ford, what are your plans? Surely you must have family somewhere that want to see you."

Sawyer shook his head. "No, Ma'am. I plan on staying with Kate as well. I have a little girl, but surely she doesn't want to see me. So Kate and Claire and the closet thing to family I've got."

"Claire!" Her mother pleaded. "I am your family. I raised you, darling! You must come home!"

"If you cared about me you would have told me that Jack is my brother! You would have accepted me as I was, when I needed you the most! You don't know what its like to be on an island with nothing! To lose the man you love so much! Claire reached into the pocket of her jeans, pulling out the DS ring that Charlie had left for her and Claire.

"I need these people! I cant just go back to living the way I was before!"

Claire jumped up and ran up the stairs, crying all the way. Ms. Littleton kindly thanked Kate for dinner, and asked her to tell Claire that she would be taking the next flight back to Australia.

Kate cleaned up the dishes and Sawyer came to help her. They washed, dried, and put away in silence for a long time before Kate finally spoke, her voice never going above a whisper.

"Thank you, Sawyer. Thank you for staying."

He turned, taking her soapy, wet hands up in his towel, drying them carefully. Then he threw the towel on the island and took her hands in his,

"I will never leave you, Freckles. Never. Whatever you need, its yours."

"Sawyer... This baby" she laid her hand on the slight bump on her stomach "is gonna need someone to call Dad. And I really need someone to love. Who better than a man I already love?"

Sawyer was taken aback. He never planned on asking Kate to be his, the fact that she asked made him feel like he was the most special person alive.

He tried to answer, but he had no words. He leaned forward, his lips moving toward hers. She moved forward, too, their lips were so close to touching, when they heard a crash coming from upstairs.

"Claire.." Kate yelled.

"Damn, I almost forgot about her."

The two expected to see Claire hurt or upset, but instead they found her lying on the floor, laughing so hard she couldn't breathe. Aaron was hovering over her, a huge smile on his face, as he tickled Claire to death. The lamp that was usually on the night stand had fallen to the blue carpet that had always been in Aaron's room.

Kate and Sawyer watched in awe as Claire jumped up and tickled the blonde 3 year old back.

"Mommy, save me!" He yelled, outstretching his arms to Kate. "Mommy, she Is tickles me!" He wailed, his grammar not perfect but his message clear.

Kate's attempt to save him failed when Sawyer captured Kate, holding her arms behind her back.

Soon, the whole "family" was laughing and smiling. It was as if they all belonged with each other, to love each other no matter what.


	7. Fulfilling his promise

**Disclaimer- Guess what? Between yesterday and today, I STILL don't own lost. Its crazy, I know... You guys all thought that I would, and I don't. Weird. (Note the sarcasm)**

**A/N- This is gonna be a short, sweet chapter. Skate fans, prepare yourselves.**

* * *

After the crazy laughing session was over, Kate pulled put ingredients for ice cream sundaes and they all made their own. Kate then began to spray the whipped cream directly in her mouth, and missed once. Without even thinking about what he was doing, Sawyer leaned down and kissed the extra topping off her lips. To his surprise, Kate smiled and kissed him back.

After a quick shower she was lying in bed when Sawyer came in. He didn't speak, just threw back the blankets and climbed in, pulling Kate close to his chest.

"Sawyer..." She protested softly, even though she didn't mean it."

"Shhh... Freckles. No need to speak."

She flipped around in his arms so she could see his face.

"Sawyer. I love you." She said it so sweetly, so passionately...

"I love you too."

She softly kissed him. It was a long, slow, sweet kiss and when she stopped to take a breath he smiled at her.

She felt his hand moving over her stomach, the bump wasn't obvious unless she was wearing something tighter... Like the tank she had on now.

His hand moved over her stomach so softly she felt so vulnerable right now. She kissed him again. He moved closer to her, holding her against him, still rubbing her belly. She held his free hand. She felt safe and loved, he was fufilling his promise.

* * *

**A/N- Hope you guys like it so far! Next chapter theres gonna be a jump ahead, moving forward 8 months... Hope you guys are as excited to read it as I am to write it.**


	8. Give it time

**Disclaimer- I don't own lost.**

* * *

Life had been moving fast, a spring and summer had past, and now fall was creeping its way into the world. An extra bedroom had been put in downstairs, for Claire. The old guest bedroom had been painted a soft orangish-peach color for Kate's baby girl. Girly, but not pink.

The living room was filled with toys, for Claire's babysitting business. Sometimes Kate helped out, but mostly it was Claire. She took 7 extra kids 5 days a week, plus Aaron full-time, but she was happy and making a good income.

Sawyer had a job as a lawyer. The girls often sang "Sawyer the Lawyer.", a song they had made up. He wasn't the most popular man in the office, but he loved his job and was making enough money for him and Kate.

Kate did have a summer job as a tour guide. She walked people through the park and forest area near her home. She was so used to being outside while she was on the island, and being near trees felt to natural, that it hadn't even felt like a job. But once summer was over she decided to stay home and help Claire and rest, waiting for her daughter to be born. She was tired and rested plenty, but still overworked herself in a typical Kate way.

So she waited. It was one of the worst things she had ever done, just waiting for something wonderful to happen. She was miserable when she saw mothers and their babies, she wanted hers to come so badly.

Sawyer was more patient than Kate. He went with her to pick out things for the room, the crib, fabric for the drapes, toys and books. But he was capable of waiting for whatever for his daughter.

Claire and Aaron had a good bond, now, though he still called Kate 'Mommy' and referred to Claire by her name. She wished he felt comfortable enough to make the switch over, but she understood that that she didn't raise him like she should have.

Then, her due date came. Kate woke up in the morning, wondering. At forty weeks and a healthy pregnancy, she thought for sure she would go into labor that day. She was so patient, it was a calm Saturday, and she spent it with Sawyer.

The day lasted forever. Sawyer came downstairs to find Kate lying on the couch, tears flowing down her face. "Kate, honey...are you OK?"

"Where is she, Sawyer?" She sobbed.

"She wasn't ready, Freckles. Give it time."

" We should just have them induce me! Its been 40 weeks!"

"And forty weeks wasn't enough time. The due date the doctor gave you isn't an exact date of when our baby is ready."

Kate, upset and emotional, snapped back at him. "She's JACK'S baby."

Sawyer was stunned. It hurt him that she would say that, no matter how upset she was. He turned and calmly walked upstairs to collect himself, leaving Kate to cry and regret everything she has said.

* * *

Claire and Aaron came home from shopping, then. She saw Kate and sent the child upstairs to his room, and came over to Kate.

"Its scary, I know. It'll happen...its just not time."

In all the time the girls had known each other, they had become very good friends. Claire knew what Kate better than herself.

Claire hugged Kate. "You'll be fine."

Kate wiped the last of her tears with the back of her hand.

"Claire? Is it just the scariest, most wonderful thing, you have ever experienced?"

"Yeah." She whispered in her soft Australian accent. "Its beautiful."

Claire sent Kate upstairs, telling her that nothing is possible without rest, and she collapsed on her own bed. It wasn't until 3 am when she heard the scream.

The scream that changed their lives forever.

* * *

Kate was in labor. Sawyer had his arm around her, helping her down the stairs. Claire took a deep breath, she wasn't gonna panic. She couldn't panic.

"What do we do?" She screamed.

"We get her to the hospital!" Sawyer replied.

Kate didn't say anything. She was breathing heavily, leaning on Sawyers shoulder. All she could do was point up the stairs.

"I'll stay with Aaron" Claire volunteered, understanding exactly what she meant.

Sawyer took Kate to the car, and they took off like a bat outta hell.

Claire sighed. It was early morning, and Aaron was still sleeping. He had always been a heavy sleeper. He was born on the island, how could he not be?

She collapsed on the couch and turned on the TV, waiting for her niece to be born.

* * *

**A/N- I just wanted to say a huge thank you to the sweet guest who posted in my reviews that she/he loved my writing and that I should never stop. Comments like that are the entire reason I write. So if you are reading this, guest, thank you. You made my day and gave me the strength to keep writing. **


	9. The color of rainy skies

**Disclaimer- I don't own lost.**

* * *

Sawyer didn't let Kate protest as he pulled up to the hospital and lifted her into his arms. Her head leaned against his shoulder, her contractions close.

They were both panicked as he ran though the door with her, but he still felt the need to whisper "now is her time, Freckles" and she smiled.

She was taken in while Sawyer stayed back, with medical history to fill out. It was all basic questions, but it seemed to take forever.

Finally (it had only been 5 minutes...) He went and saw Kate.

She had her hair piled on her head in a sad attempt at a bun, and a hospital gown the color of rainy skies. She smiled at Sawyer before screaming in pain.

"Babe...this hurts" she moaned, head falling back onto the pillow.

He kissed her lips. "You're a tough girl, Freckles."

The doctor came in. "The contractions are getting closer...are you almost ready, Ms. Austin?"

Kate shook her head back and forth, "no!"

The doctor chuckled. And Sawyer brushed a spare curl from her forehead, and held her hand.

"You two are going to be beautiful parents" she said, as Kate suffered through another contraction. When it was over Kate watched Sawyer's expression carefully as Dr. Lane said "Next contraction I need you to push."

* * *

Sawyer was looking a bit pale as Kate squeezed his hand harder.

"Come on, Kate, next one push as hard as you can!" Dr. Lane shouted.

In that moment, Kate forgot everything she had ever known. All she could feel or think was pain. She wanted her daughter...she wanted Aaron to see his sister... And she wanted Sawyer to have the chance to raise this little girl right, so he could stop feeling so guilty over Clementine.

And so, she pushed.

* * *

**A/N- I would write more but I can't for 2 reasons.**

**1. Its 2 in the morning and I can barely keep my eyes open and...**

**2. I NEED A NAME! I have to name this baby girl, and I got nothing. So naming her is up to you guys...review or inbox me! Maybe YOURS in the one I will use. :-) **


	10. Jack's little princess

**Disclaimer- I don't own lost.**

**A/N- Thank you to everyone who helped pick the baby's name. Keep reading to find out which one I picked!**

* * *

Kate gave the last push, as hard as she could. It was all pain, but she knew she had to. She heard her baby cry, and she smiled. "Sawyer!" She yelled, and he kissed her lips and looked at the baby girl with pride.

The doctor handed her to Kate, who snuggled her close. "She looks so much like Jack" she said, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"What's her name, Freckles?" Sawyer said, knowing that Kate would already have something picked out.

"Jacqueline" she whispered. "Is that alright?"

"That's perfect."

Kate handed the pink bundle to him. "Jack is her father by blood, but you are the one she is gonna call 'Daddy'"

Sawyer couldn't hold back his tears. "Hey, Jackie, its your Dad."

The nurse took her away, and the two sat in awe for a moment, before Sawyer went away to call Claire, and Kate slept. She was completely exhausted and needed a break.

* * *

Claire was ecstatic. She had Aaron up and in the car by 7, and she ran into the hospital. She carried 4 large shopping bags of things she had bought for her niece in the last 9 months, and had saved it all.

"Excuse me" she said in her Australian voice. "I'm looking for someone, could you help me?"

"Name?" The receptionist asked, looking up briefly at Claire.

"Kate Austin."

"Room 314. That'll be on the third floor, elevator is to your right."

"Thanks." Claire said to the woman, and picked up the bags again, and motioned for Aaron to come with her.

They took the elevator up and the doors opened onto the Pregnancy and Delivery floor. Lucky Kate, Claire thought. She gets to have her baby in a hospital.

She was walking toward the room when she stopped in front of the glass window. The scanned the bassinets, looking. She didn't know the name...

Then her eyes stopped on a little sleeping angel, wrapped in a pink cotton/polyester blend. She had Jack's eyes, like her soul was made of his. Her little lips curled the same way Kate's did.

The name card on the bassinet read "Jacqueline Annabelle Austin". So, she wasn't taking Sawyer's last name. It wasn't something anyone talked about with Claire, but she had wondered. It was probably better that way, in case for some reason she wonders why her DNA doesn't match her "fathers".

Claire stared a minute more at the sleeping princess before walking on again, weighed down by all the gifts and the sleepy boy following behind her.


	11. I will love you forever

**Disclaimer- I don't own lost.**

* * *

When Claire walked in, Kate was on the bed, exhausted. Her head was rolled back, her eyes closed. Sawyer realized that they needed girl time, and took Aaron for walk.

All Claire had to do was kiss Kate's forehead, and she was up.

The girls went through the presents one-by-one, adoring all the dresses, toys and blankets. Claire did all this because she knew that no one else would.

Kate thanked her friend over and over. After all the gifts were done, Kate was so exhausted she lay back, and she was sleeping. Claire kissed her cheek and left the room, understanding how Kate must feel.

Sawyer was in the cafeteria. She set down her tray, with a salad and a juice, and smiled at the boys.

"Hey, mummy, " he smiled, holding up a sand which.

Claire dug into her salad.

"How does it feel to be a daddy, James?"

He looked up at her, tears forming at the thought. "I'm scared that somethin' is going to happen, and I won't be able to keep Kate and Jackie safe. "

Claire reached across the table and set her hand on his. "We are all in this together."

He nodded, and stood. "I am gonna go see Kate now." He said, ruffling Aaron's hair before he fought through the maze of tables and out into the hallway.

* * *

She was sleeping lightly, but he needed her so badly now. He leaned forward slowly, and ever so softly touched her lips to his. The touch of her swollen lips against his was enough to wake her. He opened his eyes to see her sparkling ones staring back at him.

"Hey..." She said, her hand softly stroking the back of his neck.

"Freckles...how can I do this? How can I be a father when I already failed once?" The tears came flowing down her face, but none down his. "I failed once, I can't do this again! Kate..."

He was cut off by the sound of her sobs. She cried and cried. She brought her knees up to her chest and buried her face into her gown. Her loose brown curls fell around her.

"Kate?" He asked, questioning everything he had said.

She lifted her face, and he looked into her red, puffy eyes.

"How could you do this to me?" She raged. "How could you tell me that you love me, that you will help me...them back out the minute the responsibility comes?"

He stepped back. "I do love you, Kate"

"Then why are you saying this?"

"Because I wanted you to know that nothing will be perfect. But we aren't striving for perfection, we are striving for love."

"Yes." She says, all anger gone. "I just want you to love her, Sawyer. Even if she is Jack's princess, I want you to look at her and see your traits. Sure, she won't have your nose, but she will have your heart."

He brought his lips to hers again. But this time, she devoured him. Her arms wrapped around his neck, his on her waist. She kissed him until she couldn't breathe. When she pulled away, she heard his voice whisper to her "I love you, forever Kate. I love you no matter what. I will love you when you love me back, and I will love you when you hate me."

He pulled away for a minute, adoring the sight of her.

"Freckles, I haven't prepared for this at all...but I mean every bit of it."

He stopped for a second to tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear before continuing.

"Kate Austin...will you marry me?"


	12. He's here, Jack's not

**Disclaimer- I dont own lost.**

* * *

****She froze completely, mouth open in a gasp. She shock wore off quickly, and she kissed him, this time it was all passion in her kiss. "Yes, I will marry you...yes..." She murmured.

"Freckles..."he said, " This is the greatest thing ever."

She nodded, and just then Claire walked in with Aaron.

"What's going on?" She asked in her Australian accent. "Is everything alright?"

Claire stepped forward, gently running her fingers across Kate's wet cheek.

Kate nodded. "We got engaged."

The blonde jumped up and down. "Oh, good for you!"

Sawyer put his arm around Kate, and they sat on the bed. She leaned on his shoulder, and Claire pulled Aaron into her lap. The next day they took Jacqueline home, and they now had everything.

* * *

A week later Kate sat in the rocking chair, staring at the peach colored walls. She held her baby girl, who looked more like Jack every day. It hurt her, seeing him in her daughter. She could never be able to part with this child, because she just couldn't lose him again. It was irrational, she knew, but she couldn't help it.

Sawyer had gone out and got her a ring. She wore it on her finger now, it glittered in the light. She was so careful that the ring didn't scratch Jackie's delicate head.

She wanted to love Sawyer as much as she loved Jack, but is here and Jack is not. She missed Jack all the time. She knew that if she had another child it would be Sawyer's (not that she was planning to). She and Jack were soulmates. She did love Sawyer, and wanted to be with him forever. That is as far as she was able to explain. Every thought was an incomplete, unexplainable fragment of a story that doesn't have an ending.


	13. A new passion, a new focus

**Disclaimer- I don't own lost.**

**A/N- There is gonna be another jump through time, about a year. Kate and Sawyer are already married and Jacqueline is 1. Enjoy!**

* * *

Sawyer walked in the door to find Claire pulling something out of the oven. Claire had gotten very good at baking, and there was always something to show for it.

"Are you hungry?" The blonde asked. "I made banana bread... With chocolate chips, just the way you like it."

"Sure" He agreed, accepting the piece she gave him on a small plate. He took a bite and grinned, the warm chocolate pieces melting in his mouth. "This is amazing, Claire, thanks."

She grinned and popped a bite in her mouth.

"So..where is everyone?"

"Kate went for a run, Jacqueline is napping, and Aaron is playing at Joey's house next door."

Sawyer nodded and took another piece of banana bread. "Guess its just you and me, then. Wanna play backgammon?"

"You're on!"

* * *

Down the road a few miles, Kate was out jogging. She knew her days of running away from problems were over, but she still loved running. Her muscles stole all the oxygen, and the only thoughts she could ever think were the ones that matter. She loved that running focused her.

After 5 miles, she turned the corner and began running back the way she came. The soles of her mint green running shoes hit the pavement over and over, a melodic rhythm like a drum. Her heartbeat played bass, and her breathing held a steady chorus. Running was as stunningly beautiful as music.

She was almost sad to see her house, but she walked in and slipped off her shoes, and stretched. She touched her toes and came back up, doing whatever her body felt she had too.

Kate had discovered a new love, and it felt amazing.

* * *

**A/N- is it a little obvious that I myself am a runner? If you are you probably know the feeling and if not...it is the most wonderful feeling in the world.**

**Anyway...I'm running out of ideas for this. If you have any, Review or PM me, all ideas are welcome. Please, I write for YOU so your ideas mean the most!**


	14. PB & J

**Disclaimer- I don't own lost.**

**A/N- I had already planned on doing a Chapter about Claire, so when Jordan brought it up I figured I definitely should write it. So thanks Jordan for giving me confidence! And thank you everyone for the sweet reviews, they mean so much to me. :-) **

* * *

"Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket..."

Claire sweetly sang the song to her boy as she pulled the covers up and shut off the lamp. She left the door open a crack as she walked out.

Sawyer and Kate were in the shower, and Jacqueline was asleep, so now Claire was alone.

Her recent baking focus had been a apple pie, so she cut herself a piece and sat at the counter, her short legs swinging off the stool like a little kids'.

She allowed herself to zone off as she ate, and soon Charlie came to mind, like he always did.

She could still see him in her mind. She missed him so much.

She put her empty plate in the sink and walked across the kitchen into her bedroom. She and Kate had spent so much time together, painting the ombre blue walls. Claire loved the way it started out as a dark blue and went up to the color of the sky.

She pulled pulled out the box from under her bed. It had all of Charlie's things that she would someday give to Aaron. She looked for one thing in particular, the driveshaft CD that she loved. She pushed it into her CD player and turned track 5, her favorite. It was more of a love song, and even though she knew it was impossible, she felt it was written for her.

She sat on the floor, back against the bed, and let the sound of the music, particularly the bass, wash over her.

She was really careful when dealing with Charlie's things. She had scrounged up everything of his that she could find, but it was never enough to fill the void in her heart.

When she had gone to see Liam to tell him the news a few months back he had taken her to Charlie's apartment. He told her to take whatever she wanted. Charlie didn't have much. Liam had asked for the piano, saying it was a family heirloom. But Claire took smaller things, his t-shirts and bedspread.

Now she curled beneath the covers that smelled like him and cried, something curled tightly in her hand. It had the letters DS on it and it was too big for any of her fingers, but it was the one thing she held on to the most because it was something that he had truly loved and cared for, and he chose to give it to her and Aaron.

Tears leaked down her face as she whispered "I love you Charlie."

He leaned down and brushed her cheek with his lips. "I love you Claire."

But she never felt or heard a thing.


	15. First day fears

**Disclaimer- I still don't own lost. **

**A/N- Jumping ahead in time- 4 years exactly. So Aaron is 9 and Jackie is 5. **

* * *

Jacqueline jumped over all the cracks in the sidewalk, humming softly to herself. She held her mothers hand as they walked to the bus stop for the first day of school..

Sawyer had his arm around Kate's shoulder, knowing how nervous she was sending her baby girl to Kindergarten.

Claire and Aaron followed behind. Aaron walked tall, new backpack positioned over one shoulder. He was turning out to be a popular ladies man.

Just like his Dad, Claire thought, visions of Charlie filling her mind.

She pushed away the thoughts and stopped walking at the corner, right in front of the stop sign. A mother and little girl stood amongst the group. They hadn't been there last year.

"Hi" Claire said to the mother. "Did you just move here?"

"Yeah." The woman nodded. "I'm an army wife, I move a lot."

Kate and Sawyer held hands, watching in awe how social Claire was. Even though they lived with her, they had their own lives...

Claire and the mom, Delilah, were in a conversation about the schools required parent volunteer hours when the yellow bus came around the corner.

Jacqueline turned and hugged her mothers legs and Sawyer lifted her into his arms.

"Jackie, princess, don't worry. Aaron will come get you after class and Mommy, Daddy, and Auntie Claire will all be here to pick you up."

The bus stopped and was opening its doors, so Sawyer put the girl down. She hugged her mother again.

"I love you, Mommy."

"I love you too, princess."

"Mommy...does the baby in your belly love me too?"

"Yes." Kate answered, patting her round stomach. "But not as much as I do."

Jacqueline climbed onto the bus, staying right behind her older brother.

Kate, Claire, and Sawyer watched as the bus drove away, then walked home slowly. Their little family was expanding again.

* * *

**Ok, that little "kate's pregnant" bombshell was spontaneous. Just wrote what came to me. I'm not sure though, she the baby be a boy or girl?! Head over to my profile and awnser the poll. **

**Coming soon on "Life goes on" ...Claire finds love again!?**

**Please review and take the poll!**


	16. Claire finds love

**Disclaimer- I do not own lost.**

**A/N- I had an idea overload today. So excited to write them all! And, by the way, Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. Every time I get a new one I dance around the room singing the words "I got a new review" over and over while the page loads.**

**Don't ask why. I get excited.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Delilah and Claire were getting to be good friends. They liked to knit together and talk. Claire had given up knitting on the island, but reclaiming the lost skill felt awesome.

When Delilah found out that Claire hadn't even thought about a man other than Charlie for 9 years of her life, she knew she had to do something.

So she got her a blind date.

They knit as Lilah described him...he was a fireman, a local hero, that she knew through her husband. And he was single, never married. And they were meeting at an Italian restaurant. Tonight.

Claire went home to get ready, and ran upstairs. Kate was in her room, watching TV when Claire knocked on the door.

"Yeah?" She said, shutting it off so she could hear.

"Kate! I need help! I have a date!"

Kate jumped off the bed, and covered her mouth to muffle a squeal of happiness for her friend.

Claire was on the bed, laying on here stomach, as Kate pulled dresses out of the closet.

"Red, no...Purple,no...black, no..."

Then Kate pulled out a light blue dress, she had never even seen before.

It was glittery, but not too glittery... It was short but not too short...it brought our her eyes and framed her tiny body in such a perfect way.

A few make-up touches later and Claire was just stunningly gorgeous...

Before she left for the restaurant she hugged Kate gently, careful not to squish the baby that had been growing for 7 months inside Kate...

Then she slipped into the pair of gold heels that Delilah borrowed her and waved goodbye to everyone before slipping out the door.

* * *

At the restaurant she asked the waiter for a man named "Conner Flinn" and the waiter brought her to a table near the back. A handsome man with a smooth, cream complexion and short dark hair sat waiting. Upon seeing her, his face lit up in a smile. He shook her hand, saying how nice it was to met her.

The date seemed to go too fast. It was never awkward, and when she dropped the bombshell about Aaron he said that he always wanted kids, especially a son.

Everything about him was so right in every way.

He made her laugh. He would say something about someone walking by, and her giggles were contagious.

He payed the bill and they walked out arm-in-arm. Standing next to her car, they exchanged numbers.

"I hope you use this" he said, saving the new contact as he handed back her phone.

"I will."

It was Claire that brought her lips to his. Underneath the stars, restaurant lights flickering, Claire had her first passionate kiss since Charlie had gone.

She wasn't thinking about Charlie. She was thinking about Conner, how he had his hand on the small of her back as they kissed, how it sent tingles shooting up and down her spine.

She hated to see him leave as he walked to his own car. But he waved goodbye once he was across the street, and Claire waved back and began to drive home, the man never left her mind.

* * *

Kate had waited up for her. Claire pulled the heels off her aching feet, wincing a t the sight of the red blisters that had formed.

"How was it?" Kate whispered, not wanting to wake anyone.

"Oh Kate... He was perfect..."

"That's good, C, i'm so glad."

They hugged good night and Kate started up the stairs when the blonde stopped her.

"Katie?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I might be in love with this Conner Flinn guy."

"Claire Elizabeth Flinn..." Kate said teasingly. "Sounds good to me. Good night, C!" Then she disappeared up the stairs and around the corner.

Claire could only smile and wash her makeup off in complete bliss.

* * *

**A/N- I am such a sucker for love stories...please review.**


	17. Being a Parent

**Disclaimer- I don't own lost.**

**A/N- Can I just say : you guys are awesome! All the sweet reviews just make my day! This has gotten to be my most popular story, and I have so many more ideas for it. I plan for this to go up until the finale, so it'll be long. **

**Thanks for all the support**

* * *

"Untie Kate!" Aaron yelled from the kitchen, one evening. The kids were supposed to be having an after school snack. "Jackie spilled her milk!"

Kate entered the kitchen, one hand holding her hair back, trying to get it in a ponytail, the other hand pulling on her shoe, a gold-tipped ballet flat.

"Jackie, honey, get a towel from the drawer and clean it up." She said, as calmly as she could. She and Sawyer were supposed to leave the house in a half hour and she felt like she would never get out the door. They were going out to dinner with Desmond and Penny.

Jackie scowled and grabbing the towel, mopping up the floor. Aaron put the plates in the sink and helped her out. Kate adjusted her hair and hugged the kids and Claire goodbye.

Sawyer helped her into her jacket, and black double-breasted coat with gold buttons.

She didn't button it, though, because it didn't fit her stomach right now.

They left the house in a hurry, leaving Jacqueline in tears.

"Mommy didn't give me a kissie!" She cried, her pink lips in a pout.

Claire sat on the couch and pulled the tiny girl onto her lap, brushing her brown curls out of her face.

"Honey, she had a place to go. She will give you a kiss when she gets back."

Aaron took Jackie's hand and squeezed it gently. "Wanna play candy land, Jackie?"

At the suggestion,her face brightened."I call yewow!" She yelled, running to the closet to get the game. At 5 years old, she was obsessed with the bright color of the sun.

Aaron was blue and Claire was green, and they all took turns walking around the sweet-filled game board.

* * *

It was nice to see Desmond and Penny again. They spent most of their time on the ocean, now, so when they came in they always visited.

They talked about anything and everything. Penny asked whether the baby was a boy or girl, and Kate and Sawyer had no answer. They didn't want to know.

They also talked about Claire, and her new boyfriend Conner. They had gone out several times in the last week, she REALLY liked him.

Neither Kate and Sawyer had talked to him, other than casual "hellos" and "goodbyes" when he picked up or dropped off Claire.

Seeing Desmond and Penny was a real treat, and everyone was sad to go.

* * *

It was late when they got back. The kids and Claire were on the couch, watching "Meet The Robinson's".

"Mommy! I need a kissie!" Jacqueline yelled, running straight into Kate's arms.

She knelt down and kissed her daughters forehead. "Heya' sweetie."

Sawyer lifted her into his arms. "Hey, princess. You ready to go to bed now."

"Yes, daddy, I'm tired."

She was already in her pajamas, so he and Kate tucked her into bed.

"Goodnight, sweet pea, I love you." Kate said. Jacqueline had her hair, but her eyes were so much like Jack's. Kate loved Sawyer more than anything, and missed Jack like a friend. It was tough, still.

* * *

Claire said goodnight to Aaron and gave him a hug.

"Goodnight, Mom." He said to her, smiling.

"One day we will have our own house and we will always be together." Claire promised.

"Ok, Mom." He said, his eyes fluttering closed. He would like to have a new house, but Jackie was like a sister to him. He couldn't imagine living without her, Aunt Kate, and Uncle Sawyer.

Claire stroked his blonde hair, and shut off the lamp, hoping that her new house would be with Conner.

* * *

Charlie also whispered his good nights to Aaron. But his hopes were different. Because every time he saw Claire and Conner together, his heart broke a little.

* * *

**A/N- Sigh...that was tragic. Anyone have any suggestions for upcoming chapters? Please review.**


	18. Whose Princess am I?

**Disclaimer- I don't own lost.**

**A/N- Aw... You guys are melting me with all the lovely reviews! Thank you so much! Anyway... It seems like lots of you want Cass and Clementine to come into this... Well, here you go.**

* * *

Jacqueline's 6th birthday party was gonna be huge. Kate couldn't even remember how many people she had invited.

The devoted mother woke at 6 in the morning. She made a trip to the bakery to pick up the cake. It was pink with polka dots and 6 gold candles...she knew Jackie would love it.

When she got back, Sawyer was at the counter, feeding the 3 kids. Over the summer, Sawyer had full custody of Clementine. The 11 year old really seemed to enjoy the time with her dad.

They all rushed through the bowls of sugary cereal, and then Kate shooed them outside so she could finish prepping for the party.

She was pregnant with 3 kids to look after and a party to throw. She was Kate Ford, overdoing everything.

Claire had gone out with Conner for breakfast, but would be back later. They had been dating for a month now, and things we're pretty serious.

Sawyer finished putting up the pink streamers and walked over to his beautiful wife, hugging her from behind.

"I love you, Freckles." He whispered in her ear,kissing her cheek softly.

She flipped in his arms. "I love you James"

He dropped to his knees, kissing her 8 months pregnant belly. "I love you, little baby." He brushed his knuckles up and down her sides, adoring the bulge that held his child. He didn't know if it was his son or daughter, but he knew he would love it just the same.

They finished putting up the decorations, and soon the doorbell was ringing nonstop. People piled in, leaving presents on the table, then on the floor when they no longer fit.

Jackie was a spoiled, adored, little girl.

They played games, like pin the crown on the princess (a spin-off of pin the tail on the donkey) and then it was time for cake.

"Happy birthday dear Jacqueline... Happy birthday to youuuuuuuuu..." Everyone sang. The now 6 year old looked around at all the adoring faces. Her mothers, fathers, Aarons, Claire's, Clementine's, Cassie's, and everyone else she knew. They all clapped and Penny whispered "blow out the candles, Princess."

She leaned forward and blew them each out in small puffs. Everyone clapped and laughed. Her mother cut her a piece of cake and kissed her forehead. She ate it with her friends. She was the center of attention, and loved every minute of it.

After cake and presents she hugged everyone goodbye. Then it was just her, mom and dad, Aaron, Claire and Conner.

She watched, sleepily, as Conner asked Aaron a question. She couldn't hear it, but he nodded yes.

Then she saw Conner give her Auntie Claire a ring. "Its only been a month, but I know I love you Claire Littleton."

Claire nodded yes and kissed him, and her eyes drifted shut and she entered a dream.

She was walking on a beach next to a man with dark hair and eyes like hers. She recognized him from the photo her mother kept on the entry table, the one with Aaron in it.

"Happy birthday, Princess." He said, gently squeezing her hand. "Daddy loves you."

* * *

"Happy birthday Princess." Sawyer said, carrying her up the stairs to bed. He laid her down and took her hand in his. "Daddy loves you."

* * *

The next morning Jacqueline pointed to the picture of the man. "Mommy, is this Daddy?" She asked. It didn't look like her Daddy, but she felt he was.

Instead of awnsering, Kate dropped to the floor and began to cry.

"I'm sorry, Mommy" Jackie said, hugging her mommy best she could over her stomach with the baby in it.

"Yes, princess." Kate said. "That's your Daddy. He died so you can live. He loves you very much."

"I know. He told me." She says, and Kate gives her a week smile. She pushes herself up off the floor, groaning at the weight of the baby.

Jackie looked for a while at the picture, wondering if he knew that she loved him, too.

Then the door opened. Sawyer was home. And Jacqueline remembered that she loved him because he took care of her.

"Hi Daddy." She said. He lifted her into his arms and she kissed his cheek.

Kate kissed Sawyer on his lips, and all of the bad memories were gone again. She had everything.


	19. The day the baby comes, part one

**Disclaimer- I don't own lost.**

**A/N- you guys are amazing! Thanks so much for all the support & reviews!**

* * *

On the day that the baby came, everything was a blur.

Everything went so fast. Soon, Kate heard the cries. "Son or daughter?" She wondered over and over.

It seemed like a million years, but James finally came over and smiled at her.

He kissed her. "I love you." He said, as sweetly as he could. He knew he was driving her crazy.

"James..." She warned, giving him an evil, playful, glare.

He leaned forward and whispered something in her ear and she grinned.

Then they kissed again, proud of their little family.

* * *

**A/N- You guys are just gonna have to wait and see...**


	20. The day the baby comes, part two

**Disclaimer- I don't own lost.**

**A/N- Here's what happened to Claire, the day the baby came.**

* * *

The day the baby came, Sawyer and Kate left the house in a hurry.

Claire kept on packing her boxes, leaving them in a stack by the door. She and Conner were moving into the house together.

She kept on staring at the engagement ring on her finger. She loved him. This was right.

He came out of her bedroom and set down a pile of boxes.

"I love you, Conner." She said.

"Love you more." He whispered. She wrapped her arms around his neck and titled her head to the side. His lips brushed hers, and she pulled him closer.

It was eternity before they pulled apart. Conner was proof to Claire that life does go on. He held her awhile longer, until the moving van pulled into the driveway. Then they separated and continued to pack, basking in each others presence.

* * *

When the nurse finally gave Kate her son, she couldn't stop smiling.

"Hey, little guy." She whispered.

Sawyer sat next to Kate on the bed. "I have a son. And 2 daughters."

"Now we have everything." Kate agreed.

He leaned over the baby, kissing her.

She felt herself becoming overwhelmed with the feel of him. His touch was always perfect, in every way.

"What's his name, Kate?"

"Oh, James... Babe, I dunno. I only had girl names picked."

"How about...Sebastian?"

She smacked his arm playfully. "Oh, ew..."

"What about Jamie... Jacqueline and Jamie...like Jack& James. You know?"

She laughed. "I love it."

So his name was James Hugo Ford.

* * *

Claire entered her new house, holding Conner's hand. "Welcome Home." He said, looking at Aaron for a response.

"Do you like it?" Claire asked.

He nodded, brushing blonde curls out of his eyes.

"I would like it better if Jacqueline was here." He said, lip quivering. Then he ran off.

"Hey..." Conner said, gently rubbing her shoulders. "He will get used to it.

She set her hands on his hips. "I know."

They walked through the house, adoring every feature.

"What's wrong?" He asked, watching her sad face.

"I just love you so much."

"I love you with all my heart, Claire."

He took her hand and kissed her knuckles. "I can't wait for you to be my wife."

* * *

They all felt so strong. And that's good.

They would need the strength to get through the next chapter of their lives.


	21. The tiny hero

**Disclaimer- I don't own lost.**

**A/N- I know you guys are sad, and want Charlie back! It hurts for Claire to move on, but they have been in the real world for 6 years, everyone is moving on. **

**Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are so sweet...**

* * *

Kate, Sawyer, and Jacqueline were eating dinner a week later, while Jamie napped. Everything was quiet.

So when the door burst open, no one really saw it coming.

Ben walked in, followed by a screaming Hurley.

"Stop! Ben, no!" He yelled desperately.

Kate held Jacqueline in her arms, shielding the terrified child from the intruders. Sawyer stood in front of the girls. "What's going on here?" He yelled, southern accent strong.

"Hello, Kate...James..." Ben said calmly, nodding in their direction. "I've come to see the new baby..."

"No!" Hurley screamed again. "He's not going to the island!"

"What the hell!" Kate shrieked. "Someone explain!"

Ben looked to Sawyer. "Jamie needs to go to the island. He is the only one who can protect it after Hugo."

"This is unnecessary." Hurley said.

Kate leaned down and whispered something in Jacqueline's ear, and the girl ran off.

* * *

She did exactly what her mother told her to. She went into Jamie's room and locked the door. Then she sat and waited, listening to her baby brother breathe. The silence was disrupted by the sound of her mother's screams, mixed with sobbing.

She heard someone on the stairs. They began banging on the door, kicking and cussing. Jamie began to cry, so the 6 year old picked him out of his crib and sat in the rocking chair. She was terrified.


	22. Her name in the sky

**Disclaimer- I don't own LOST.**

* * *

Kate dashed up the stairs, as Ben kicked the door.

"STOP!" She screams, punching him in the face, and on his arms and chest. She thrashed at him, but to her surprise he didn't even wince.

"Kate, just a moment now, let me take the boy and you will be rewarded."

Sawyer stepped forward. "He's our son. You can't take him."

Ben smirked. "Then she will never see Jack again."

"Jack?!" Kate says, looking to Hurley for conformation.

He nods. "Jack is alive. He never came back because he wanted you to move on...he didn't think you forgive him."

Kate swallows hard. She loves Sawyer, now. She wasn't going to give up her son just see Jack again. "He's my son." She says in that determined Kate tone-of-voice.

"As you wish." Ben says, he turns and leaves, knowing what will happen and smiling about it.

* * *

Jacqueline hasn't heard anything in awhile.

Then there's a soft knock on the door. Her mother's voice tells her its safe to open up.

She balances Jamie in one arm and opens the door a crack. "Momma?" She whispers.

She is pulled into a hug by both parents. "You're so brave, Jackie." Her mother whispers. Her father tugs gently on one of her brown curls.

As a celebration for the little hero, the family and Hurley go out to dinner, and after her meal Jacqueline gets rewarded with a big ice cream sundae.

Everyone thought the danger had passed, but in actuality it was just beginning.

* * *

Claire waits awake in the dark for Conner. As a fireman, he worked long hours.

At 11pm he slipped into their shared bedroom. He pulls off his T-shirt and pants and crawls into bed, his arms wrapping around her. She pretends to be sleeping, but he knows her better than that.

"Sorry I'm so late."

She rolls over and kisses him. "You're just gonna have to make it up to me."

He kisses her, hungrily, and tugs her tank top over her head.

Claire didn't think much about Charlie anymore. She didn't want to. She was happy, that was a lifetime ago.

Here, with Conner, she felt loved. She was going to marry him.

She couldn't stay hung up on Charlie forever.

* * *

Millions of miles away, Jack lay on his back in the sand. He was looking up at the stars, wishing he had taken the time to learn constellations.

Rose walked up. "She isn't coming back for you, Jack."

"I know." Jack says. After a while, he hears her footsteps going the other way.

Jack is alone now. The stars twinkle, and he swears they make letters in the sky.

_K-A-T-E_

The letters spell her name. A tear falls down his face, and he thinks of Charlie.

Technically, Charlie died off the island so he is free to go wherever. He goes from the mainland and back. Last time Jack talked to Charlie, he said that Kate & Sawyer were married, 2 kids. That Claire had found love.

Jack envied Charlie. At least he was dead and couldn't do anything about it.

But Jack would never go back to Kate. She wouldn't take him back. He slept with her, then stayed on the island like a coward.

She probably hates him.

But Jack is oblivious to the real situation. Charlie never told him that he had a daughter.

Jack doesn't know about Jacqueline.

Yet.


	23. He has a daughter

**Disclaimer- I dont own lost!**

**A/N- My gosh, the response to this story has been insane! Thanks so much for everything, the reviews, the favorites, ect. You guys are amazing!**

* * *

The next morning Jack woke to the sun in his eyes and the gentle crunching sound of sand as Ben returned to the island.

He stretched, his back sore from sleeping in sand, and looked for Hurley. As if Ben had read his mind he said "he's staying on the mainland for a while." And Jack didn't question it.

"Jack...I have something to tell you. Something you should have known a long time ago."

"What?" Jack asked, stepping closer.

"Well..." Ben reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture he had stolen from the Kate's refrigerator. He handed it to Jack, who took it cautiously.

He saw a little girl, long hair just like Kate's and brown eyes just like his. She was smiling, and in the corner of the photo he saw the name "Jacqueline Annabelle Austin."

He stared in awe, and finally it sunk in. He had a daughter.

He ditched Kate, and he had a daughter.

He pushed past Ben and ran towards the boat, determined to go to her and apologize.


	24. Finding her

**Disclaimer- I don't own lost.**

**A/N- The reviews are amazing. They make me so happy! Thank you to everyone who is following this story. I won't disappoint you!**

* * *

Ben snickered as he watched Jack start up the boat and sail away. He doesn't tell Jack that Kate was with Sawyer on purpose. Jack will be so angry, he just might do something irrational to help out Ben with his evil scheme.

It took Jack 5 days to get to the mainland (it should have taken 3 but his sense of direction wasn't very good.) From there, it took him 2 days to get to Kate's house.

The knock on the door was sharp and urgent. It was nearly midnight, so the adults ignored it, and Sawyer continued to spoon Kate. His arms around her tiny body, and she felt safe and calm.

The second round of knocking was faster, louder. Sawyer kissed Kate's sleepy cheek and tiptoed down the stairs. He cracked his knuckles, ready to fight with whoever was out there.

The door opened. Sawyer squinted, unable to see who it was. He flipped on the porch light.

"Well I'll be dammed... Doc? "


	25. I'm over you

**Disclaimer- I don't own lost**.

**A/N- Ladies and gentleman, the moment you have ALL been waiting for!**

* * *

"Babe...who is it?" Kate asked, running down the stairs. She stopped in her tracks, looking to both James and Jack. "What's going on?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper. Upstairs, Jamie started to cry and Jacqueline began to scream.

In a rushed moment, Kate felt overwhelmed. She blinked back tears and ran up the stairs She got Jamie from his crib and rocked him in her arms while calming Jackie. After the little girl was asleep, Kate went to her room with Jamie. The baby sucked eagerly at Kate's breast for food, and the Mom sighed because she just didn't know what she would do.

* * *

Downstairs, Sawyer got Jack a beer from the fridge and began the task of filling him in on all the details.

"Well... Kate was pregnant with your daughter, and after Jacqueline was born I asked her to marry me, and she said yes. So...then she was pregnant again with my son, Jamie. Umn...Claire lived here for awhile, but she is now engaged to Conner Flinn. They bought a house together."

"Wow." Jack said, completely in shock. He always thought that everything would be the same, but life goes on. Nothing can stay the same.

"You came back here for Freckles, didn't you?"

"Yeah." Jack admitted. "I didn't think you would be married."

"She didn't think you would ever come back. That's probably the only reason she said yes."

"That's not true." Kate said, coming down the stairs with the baby on her hip. "I said yes because I love you James, and I have moved on from Jack."

Kate leaned forward and gave Sawyer a quick kiss on the mouth before setting the baby in his arms and getting herself a glass of water.

"Kate..." Jack said, finally able to get a look at her. She hadn't changed.

Kate took a breath before turning around to look at him. She was determined to stay pulled together, and Sawyer sensed her icy wall.

"Jack, why did you come?"

"My daughter... Ben just told me, or I would've come much sooner."

"Her name is Jacqueline. And Sawyer has raised her, not you. She has a Daddy, Jack. Did you REALLY think after 7 years you could just come waltzing back into my life and I would take you back?"

"I didn't think, Kate. I'm sorry."

Kate swallowed hard before saying what she had wanted to say for a long time.

* * *

**Alright, I'll admit it. I have no idea what she's gonna say. How do you guys want this to turn out? Review or PM me with ideas...**


	26. The fallout

**Disclaimer- I don't own lost.**

**A/N- Didn't have much help with this chapter. So...here's all I can think of. Its kinda dramatic, but it was so fun to write.**

* * *

_Kate ran out of her home, tears blurring her vision. Dawn was just breaking and she made her way down the sidewalk. Jamie was on her hip, and she held Jacqueline's hand, pulling her to the car. She buckled the kids into the backseat and started the engine. She tossed the diaper bag in the front seat and drove. She didn't know where she was going, but she had to get away...get away from what she had done._

_Jamie fell asleep instantly, but Kate could see Jackie's wide-eyed stare in her rearview mirror. "Mommy...where are we going?" The girl asked, tears in her eyes. Kate had tried to hide everything from the kids, but Jackie had seen._

_Kate smiled weakly. "I don't know, honey, but everything is gonna be OK."_

* * *

**8 hours earlier**

"Jack, I love you." Kate said, breaking the silence.

Both men stared. And Kate knew she had to make the right choice. " but I am married to James, I love him. "

"I get it." Jack replied. "Jacqueline is his daughter. I'm OK with it." James shook his hand and Kate watched Jack walk out the door. She had seen this sight before, but this time she couldn't express her emotion, not with James watching.

He leaned close to her and kissed her lips, and soon he was leading her up the stairs. She was tired, but she didn't want to upset him. He laid her on the bed and his kisses left marks on her body. She didn't fight it as he undressed her, then himself.

Kate swallowed all her emotions and let herself get caught up in the rush of his touch.

* * *

She lay with her head on his chest, sweaty and exhausted, when he whispered the question she had been trying to avoid.

"You really do still love him, don't you?"

She flipped onto her stomach and looked him in the eye. "Yes."

"I knew it. You thought he was dead, so I was your second choice."

She was so afraid, but she didn't show it. "Yes."

He didn't hide his disappointment. "I figured, Kate."

He got up and went into the bathroom, and soon she heard the shower running. He had called her Kate...she really screwed up this time. She opened the door and stepped into the shower with him.

He still loved her. He poured her strawberry shampoo into his hand and lathered her hair gently. Then he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Its over with, Kate. He's gone, and you made the right choice."

"Who said staying with you was the right choice?" She said back, rinsing the suds from her hair.

"You could've gone with him, Kate. I'm just glad you didn't."

"I do love him." Kate said. She saw his expression and carefully chose her next words. "Doesn't he deserve to see his daughter?"

* * *

_The highway provided a sort of bliss for Kate. She drummed her fingers on the steering wheel to a song she had never heard before. Jacqueline looked around, still scared. She had seen the blood. She has seen everything that had happened._


	27. Running

**Disclaimer- I dont own lost.**

**A/N- OK, sorry for throwing you all into shock (*Cough cough Eva!*) and then not writing anything. I am having serious technical malfunctions, but I promise to get them resolved fast so we can go back to the one-chapter-a-day routine.**

**ANYWAY...**

* * *

Claire opened the door and rushed Kate inside. "Everything is packed." she said, handing her a suitcase.

"Thanks so much. For everything." Kate said. Claire handed Kate a bundle of clothes and Kate closed the bathroom door to change.

She slipped off the bloody clothing she wore and put on the jeans and the fancy top. Her sunglasses went back on.

Back in the main hall, Claire handed Kate a box of blonde hair dye. "Dye it when you get to the hotel."

Kate nodded and hugged Claire. Then she leaned down and kissed Jaqueline and Jamie, before leaving her children with Claire.

Kate was running again.

* * *

**A/N- I know, IM SO SORRY! IM GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!**


	28. The Truth

**Disclaimer- I don't own lost.**

**A/N- thanks for all the reviews! Love them! After all the panic and freak outs you had over the last chapters, are you ready to find out what happened? I promise...Kate does NOT kill Sawyer. I would not do that.**

* * *

Kate finally arrived at the hotel. She takes a shower, uses the blonde hair dye, and flops down on the bed, exhausted.

She lifts her tank-top a little, revealing the bandage that Sawyer had wrapped her up in. She missed him so much.

She closes her eyes and the memory begins to form in her mind.

* * *

_ Sawyer and Kate stepped out of shower, and he wrapped a towel around her body. She kisses him, and her kiss may have gone further but there was a noise downstairs._

_"What was that?" They both ask at the same time. In seconds, they are both mostly dresses and on the stairs. Sawyer follows Kate as she marches down, completely unafraid._

_"Be careful there, Freckles." He whispers from behind her._

_They enter the living room together, and there stands Ben._

_"Surprise!" He says._

_"What are you doing here? Why are you in our house?" Sawyer says, sounding pissed._

_"I need Jamie. The child is the only way to save the island."_

_"He's my son." James' says._

_In a flash, Ben has Kate. He holds her arms behind her back with one hand, the other covering her mouth. She squeals and thrashes against his grasp. Sawyer lunges forward, but Ben uncovers her mouth and hold up a knife, the silver blade reflecting the light._

_Then the knife is in Kate's side. She crumbles the the ground, taking only a moment to let the pain in. Then she rolls over, and uses her feet to pull Ben to the ground. Then she pulls the knife and stabs him, once. Right in the heart. He let's out a little gasp, and then he is gone._

* * *

**_A/N- Author celebration! Ben is dead! Its a dream come true!_**

* * *

_Sawyer looks to Kate, first in shook and then very seriously. "His people are gonna be here real fast." _

_"We need to split, and go somewhere safe."_

_The two both knew how to run. How to survive off illegal activity. He wrote an address as Kate got the kids ready and packed. He finds bandage and gently wraps her wound. Then his hands continue to caress her, his lips traveling over her. She lets this go on for a minute, before pulling back. _

_"We will do this later, babe, we need to go." She hands him his bag and he takes off._

_Kate waits ten minutes, and then leaves with the kids._

* * *

Kate wakes in the hotel. The door opens, and panic rushes through her.

Sawyer rounds the corner and smiles at her.

"I was so worried!" She says, kissing him.

"I had faith in you." He says, unbuttoning her (okay, Claire's) shirt. They fall on the bed, love rushing through every vein and arterie in their bodies.

* * *

**A/N- So now you know what's going on. Next chapter will be about Claire, Conner, and the children. I can't wait to write it!**


	29. Home away from home

**Disclaimer- After 28 chapters, I think you guys have figured that I DONT OWN LOST!**

**A/N- Ive been sick, and my computer isnt working and I am SO SORRY, but chapters are not going to come in as fast as they should. So sorry.**

* * *

Claire tucked Jackie into bed in her guest room. Jamie was already asleep in the pack-and-play in the living room. Aaron was in his own room reading.

The blonde collapsed into her own bed, and her fiance smiled at her.

"Long day?"

"Yeah." Claire replied, her Australian accent still strong.

" How much longer until they come back?" Conner asked.

Claire reached over and grabbed the remote from the side table and turned on the TV. Another news story about the murder of Ben Lioness. "I don't think its safe, babe. Kate murdered him, in her own home. They know exactly who did it."

He turned the TV off and reached over, gently wiping the tears off her face. She put her hand over his. They were safe, but Claire wasn't so sure that Kate was.

* * *

Kate and Sawyer woke in the hotel, but not on the bed. Last nights reunion had been wildly seductive.

They were safe here. Their old life had provided them with fake ID`s and other essential needs to run from law enforcement.

They lay in each others embrace, silent, until James finally broke it.

"You know, Freckles, you`re damn fine as a blonde."

She rolled her eyes and kissed him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Claire and Conner struggled with the children. Jamie was very dependent on his mother, and the absence of her was making him very fussy. Jackie was happy to be her cousin again, but struggling with the pain. She wasnt stupid, she wasnt stupid, she knew that something VERY BAD had happened, and that her parents had done it.

She snuggled up to her aunt Claire, trying to stay safe in this bad time.


	30. Home again, love again

**Disclaimer- I don't own lost.**

**A/N- I haven't fully recovered from my writers block that goes along with this story, but I feel like I owe you guys one more chapter. I am sorta rushing things here, but I've got plans for the future, trust me.**

* * *

Nearly a month later, everything was all cleared up.

Kate and Sawyer left the hotel, went home, and were able to convince the police that, after seeing Kate's blood and her stomach injury, that she was attacked and it was only an act of self defense.

As soon as their home was declared no longer a crime scene, the couple rushed over to Claire and Conner's house to get the kids.

They also decided, with much of Claire's insistence, to stay for dinner.

They sat around the table, happily eating the fettuccine Alfredo, and Conner spoke up.

"You know, Claire, what if something like this happens to us?"

"Sorry?"

"You know, getting attacked by those crazy people from your past." He motioned his hand to all of them, not just his blonde fiance.

"Conner," Kate said between a bite. " Ben is dead, the whole group is going to be in chaos. I hardly think we are going to see any attacks in the near future."

"I just..." He lowered his head and took a sip of water.

"What, baby?" Claire asked, getting up and moving over to him.

"I don't ever want to be away from you. I love you, Claire Littleton, and I want to marry you as soon as possible and keep you safe from harm forever."

"Then let's get married. Tomorrow."

"WHAT?!" Kate, Sawyer, and the ever-mature Jacqueline exclaimed at once.

"Why not?" The happy couple said at once.

Everyone shrugged.

"Kate, you'll be my maid of honor, right? And with the wedding so soon, you won't even have to wear a horrible dress."

"Of course I will!" Kate said, tears of happiness in her eyes. "I am so happy for you two."

Everyone hugged.

"So, I guess there is a wedding tomorrow." Sawyer said.

From her spot across table, Jackie sighed. "Oh boy! This family is chaotic!"

Everyone laughed at her adorable, unexpected exclimation, and Sawyer raised his glass of wine in the air. "A toast to the happy couple!"

Everyone clicked glasses, and Aaron run up to hug Conner.

"I love you, Dad."

And for a moment, Claire was certain that everything was just perfect.

* * *

**A/N- what do you think? I had such horrible writers block, and now it is totally gone. :)**


	31. I do

**Disclaimer- I don't own Lost**

**A/N- Thanks for all the reviews, and especial thanks to those who have taken the time to read this story, and have supported it from the beginning. So…**

**ARE YOU READY FOR A WEDDING?! I am…**

* * *

Kate stood in front of the mirror, smoothing down the black dress she wore. It was perfect on her. The hem just barely grazed her knees and the top was full lace detail. It was black, but not a somber black, and the orange statement necklace she wore balanced it out.

Jacqueline, the flower girl, wore a pink dress, that hit the floor but didnt drag. Her hair was braided and twisted into an intricate updo, with about a thousand pins holding it in place. The little girl spun in circles around her mothers room, crazy with excitment.

The chubby little baby Jamie wore a white shirt with a little black blazer and pintriped pants. A clip on bow-tie completed the look.

Sawyer, wearing a suit, came out of the bathroom. "Freckles!" He called, and she immediatly went over to fix his tie.

"We should go." Kate said, picking up her son off the floor, carefully holding him as so not to get drool on her dress. The family walked out the door, ready for the big change that was going to take place.

* * *

Everyone had truly come together to make this wedding come together insanly fast. It was being held at Claire and Conner's home, since the place was so big and beautiful. Kate got there and gasped. There were about 60 white chairs, all last-minute rentals, facing diagonally. The view was split between the staircase, which Claire would walk down, and the big bay windows on the side wall. This was where the dining room usually would be, but it had been converted into a stunning display of flowers and tulle. Perfect for reciting vows under.

Kate climbed the stairs and knocked lightly on Claire's door.

"Yeah?" The reply came, and Kate poked her head in.

"Hey." Kate whispered.

"Hey."

Claire had on a long white gown, with a train that dragged on the floor. It was Kate's dress, and Claire's mother had spent hours on it last night, making it fit her daughter. Now it was something beautiful.

"How do you feel?" Kate asked softly, while she grabbed a brush and ran it through Claire's long, blonde hair.

"I'm a nervous wreck."

" You love Conner, that is all that matters." Kate assured.

"Its not Conner, I do love him...its that I am afraid I am going to trip down those stairs."

Kate laughed. "You will be fine. Jack is walking you down the aisle, and he wont let you fall."

This was a decision that was made during the late night planning. Claire's father was dead, and she was dead set against walking downt the aisle alone. So they called Jack and asked if, as a brother, he would be ok doing it. He agreed.

Just then, Conner's sister knocked on the door.

"HEY! CLAIRE!" Amanda squeeled. She skipped in (literally skipping) and gave both Kate and Claire big hugs.

"Amanda, thanks so much for being my other bridemaid." Claire said, smiling sweetly. "You're such a doll."

"Oh, its no problem." The dark-haired girl responded. She was a small, but muscular, 19 year old and nice to EVERYONE. "You are going to be such a fun sister. I just ADORE your accent." Amanda giggled a little.

"Oh, I have something for you both." Claire said, moving over to the vanity and producing two little boxes. She handed one to both of them.

"Oh, Claire, you shouldnt have." Kate whispered, pulling out the diamond- studded bracelet with the words "Friends Always." on it. It was basically a glorified adult friendship bracelet.

"I have one too." Claire said, moving over to help the girls put theirs on. "We will always be together.

Conner's mother popped her head in. "Hey, girls, wedding party walking down in 5." Then she was gone, busy with kitchen stuff. Conner's mother was an excellent cook.

They moved toward the door, ready to begin.

* * *

Amanda and Conner's friend, Kristopher, walked down the stairs. Kate and Sawyer followed.

Then proceded Jaqueline and Aaron. hand in hand. Jackie threw rose petals on the stair case and Conner held the ring-bearers pillow with a serious boy look on his face.

Claire stood at the top of the stairs, and Jack took her arm.

"Claire." Jack said. "You deserve love. After everything you have been through...just remember that you are the greatest little sister I could ever ask for."

"Oh, Jack..." Claire whispered. "Thank you." She hugged him, tightly, and when she pulled away he saw her blink tears out of her bright blue eyes.

"Lets go." Jack prompted, moving his head toward the staircase.

The music played and together they walked down the stairs. Everyone stood, ohhing and ahhing over the stunningly gorgeous blonde. She looked through the crowd, smiling at everyone she knew. She waved to Hurley. Even Frank, Miles, and Daniel managed to show up.

Then she saw Conner. Standing there, at the end of the aisle, and all she wanted to do was marry him.

"Who gives this woman?" The preacher asked.

"I do." Jack said, lifting his sisters veil over her face and kissing her cheek. Then he walked to his place.

Claire and Conner held hands, recited vows, exchanged rings, and finally Conner kissed his bride. :)

* * *

**A/N- I know its hard for some of you to let Claire move on with her life. Some of you want Claire and Charlie to be together forever. But remember what Jack said. She DESERVES to be happy, and she cant stay mourning over him forever.**

**So let us rejoice in Claire's happiness. She has a beautiful son, and wonderful husband, and amazing friends and family. Isnt that good?**

**Next chapter: THERE IS GONNA BE A BIG SURPRISE!**


	32. Shocking, good, news

**Disclaimer- I don't own lost.**

**A/N- Jordan, you were right. I read all the reviews laughingly because Claire isn't even pregnant and you all have already named the baby ( as for whether or not I would've named it Charlie is debatable) **

**But seriously people. Claire isn't pregnant. Thank you all for making me laugh. Here's the REAL surprise.**

**Oh, and the chapter after this one will be the Jack/Claire bonding you all want. ;)**

**Love you all!**

**-Sydney Grace**

* * *

A week later Kate stood in her kitchen, barefoot, feeding Jamie peas and keeping an eye on Jacqueline and Aaron, who were playing outside. The window was open so she could hear them, and the gate was locked, but as a mom Kate still worried.

Claire and Conner were on their honey , a few towns away just in a little cabin. Jack was staying in the guest bedroom, but right now was at work. They, as a family decided that Jack needed to spend some quality time with his daughter. Even though she called him uncle Jack, and always would because here, now, Sawyer was her Daddy, Jack acted like a father.

They also decided he should stay her uncle, legally. There was no reason for them to get into some legal mess with split to timing. It would only break up relationships and screw everything up. They were just accepting what was.

The night grew dark, Sawyer and Jack came home, they all ate dinner and the kids went to bed,

And Kate , at 3 am when everyone was asleep, got up and snuck ever so quietly into the bathroom. She pulled out the box she had been waiting to use. She slid open the package, followed the instructions, and waited 5 agonizing minutes.

She paced across the cream colored tiles, not sure what result she was hoping for exactly. She already had 2 perfect children, and Jamie was only 11 months old... Could she handle this?

She picked up the stick and started, hard, at the 2 pink lines that had appeared.

"I guess I'm gonna have to do this." She muttered under her breath, tossing the stick in the trash.

Back in her bedroom, she crawled across the bed over to Sawyer and kissed him away. "Baby..." She whispered. "Wake up."

His eyes fluttered open and kissed her lips. "What is it Freckles? Miss me?" He kissed her again, longer this time, and she felt her face get warm.

"James... I gotta tell you something."

"What is it?" He asked, kissing her neck. If she was gonna wake him up he had to get something out of it.

"You're gonna be a daddy again." She said, looking him in the eyes.

James froze, then slowly got up off the bed and moved across the room.

"Babe, where are you going?" Kate asked, moving over to him.

"We can't have a baby!" James said, frantically pacing and acting like he was looking for he wasn't. "Not now!"

"Its a little to late!" Kate said, wiping tears of frustration off her face. Did he really think this was her fault when obviously he was a part of it?

" i know...I'm sorry." James calmed down instantly and walked over to her, giving her a warm hug. " I love you, and I love the children we have already, I am just so shocked. This is so great, Freckles," he swooped down and kissed her stomach, then stood again.

"I love you." Kate told him.

"I love you more."

"Prove it," Kate said, and James had her on the bed, arms pinned above her head, loving her the way no one else did.


	33. Have the talk!

**Disclaimer- I don't own lost.**

**A/N- 5 months is the future.**

* * *

Kate waved goodbye to Jacqueline as she climbed aboard the school bus. Then, she went back into her house to get ready. Jamie was already at Claire's house, because Kate had an appointment.

She dug around in a laundry basket, and finally found a light blue maternity shirt, and pulled it over her head. Then, she managed to find a pair of jeans, which after 20 minutes she was able to zip.

Then, she drove. Made her way into the clinic, and checked in. Then she down and folded her hands over her stomach.

Of course, the room was so quiet that whispers were heard easily. "Oceanic 6." Her ears picked up the words, and she was very thankful the nurse called her in.

In the safety of the room, her OB/GYN entered.

"Ms. Ford!" She chirped. The woman was small, and her blonde hair was tucked in a tight bun behind her head. Everyone called her Dr. Else, and Kate felt so comfortable around her.

"Kate, deary, lift up that cute shirt of yours and let's have a look at your baby." She said, and began putting the swirling gel around her swollen stomach. It was cold.

The screen lit up. Else pointed out all the parts, the head, the back.

"You want to know the gender?"

Kate knew it was probably not good to be here without the father, but she and Sawyer weren't doing too well these days. She had gone so far as kicking him put of the house, and now he had an apartment a few blocks away. The kids saw him every other weekend.

And even though the divorce papers were still being processed, Jack was sleeping in Kate's bed. With her.

"Yes" Kate decided. "I want to know."

"Well...it looks like you are having a baby girl.

* * *

Back home,Kate cleaned up the kitchen, and got Jacqueline off the bus. Then she assisted with homework and started boiling noodles for spaghetti. As she worked, she thought about things.

She knew that she and Sawyer didn't work anymore. All the did was argue, there was no point being together! But this thing with Jack...what did it mean? Aside from all the pillow talk, and the monitored conversation over dinner with the kids...they never did TALK about what anything meant. Maybe he wasn't serious.

Claire walked in with Jamie on her hip and Aaron following, and Kate invited them for dinner, to which they happily agreed. Conner often worked late at the fire station, and Late knew that Claire felt lonely when he was gone.

She fastened Jamie into his high chair, kissing his head. Then she served up the kids, and stood at the counter with Claire, whispering her problems and occasionally hollering at one of the children. "I don't know how he, JACKIE DO NOT PUT NOODLES IN YOUR NOSE!, ...feels. Is this a relationship?"

"Sounds like you need to have the talk with him." Claire responded, rinsing off her plate.

Jack came home then. He walked straight into the kitchen, waved to Claire, and kissed Kate on the mouth. "Hey, honey." he said without thinking, then went into the dining room to say hello to the kids.

Claire looked toward Kate and clearly mouthed "Have the Talk!"

Kate rolled her eyes, and tapped her spoon against her glass.

All eyes turned to look at her and everything went silent.

"I have something I need to tell you all!" Kate announced, one hand on her widened belly. "Its a girl."

Everything is still for a minute as this processes, but then Claire gives Kate a big hug and Jack smiles at her from across the room.

They really do need to have the talk.


	34. Where is this going?

**Disclaimer- I don't own Lost.**

**A/N- What do you think so far? Please review!**

* * *

Later that night, Jack and Kate sat on the edge of the bed. She had on black pajama pants and a bright orange tank top that streched over her stomach. He reached over and set his hand on it.

"Jack..." she began. "What is this?" she moved her hand back and forth between the two of them.

He shrugged. "You and Sawyer..."

"Were done." she interrupted.

"OK then. I guess...we could be whatever." Jack said, feeling slightly more comfortable about the situation now that Sawyer was out of the equation.

"Do you wanna...date?" Kate asked, slowly.

"Do YOU wanna date?" Jack asked. They could both sense the tension in the air.

Then Kate brought her mouth to his, and he wrapped his arms around her. They kissed until the awnser was painfully obvious.


	35. Worst Nightmare

**Disclaimer- I do not own lost.**

**A/N- Its been awhile. I had to reread everything I had written just to remember. But, here it is.**

* * *

Clementine sat on the gray, soft couch in her fathers apartment. She waited, kind of awkwardly for her father to come back. Finally he did, balancing the drinks and the baby on his arm. Jamie was an adorable half-brother, and Clementine, now 16, babysat him often. He was an easy baby.

Her fathers wife was more difficult. She seemed fine, but her eyes looked so cold. Kate and Clem had no bond. And now her father began to explain why she wasn't meeting him at the big mansion home in the suburbs. They were fighting, and he didn't really see what was wrong.

Clem frowned. "Dad..." She said, a title she was still warming up to and didn't always use. "Why can't you just apologize? Girls always accept that."

Sawyer shook his head. "She's already got her legs wrapped around another man."

Tears shone in his eyes. He felt bad, but he was glad that he didn't feel guilty trying to keep this news from his daughter anymore. He swallowed and decided to tell her the last, and worst, of it.

"Kate's pregnant." He said.

Clem nearly spit put her orange juice. "Really?"

"Yeah. The baby, a girl, she's mine."

"This is just screwed up. One kid is his, two are yours. And now shes going back to him. I don't get it dad.

"Me neither." Sawyer sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kate hummed to herself while fixing dinner. Jacqueline was at the counter, bent over a Minnie Mouse coloring book.

Kate had fallen so content in the mother role, she just wished she could find a steady guy to share it with.

The phone rang, and Kate snapped it up. "Hello?"

"Ms. Kate Ford?" The woman on the other line inquired.

"Yeeesss..."

"This is Dr. Penn from Bayfield medical center. We may need you to come in."

"Why?" Her voice quivered. "Is this about my baby?" She laid a protective hand over her 5-month belly.

"No." The doctor said, realizing how painful the next words she said were going to be to Kate. How much they would hurt, and the doctor couldn't begin to grasp how much this would screw up Kate's life. She swallowed hard. " Jack Shepard. He's in the emergency room. There's been an accident."

Kate, in complete denial, whispered "he's just doing surgery on this patient, right? Why does he need me?"

Then the doctor told Kate what she feared she would hear. Only worse."There was a car accident. Jack... He's dead."


	36. Were a family

**Disclaimer- I don't own lost.**

**A/N- Someone asked about the ages of everyone, since I did mention that Clementine was 16. She probably SHOULD be younger, since only about 6 1/2 years passed since they got off the island. But there will be more of her later in the story, and she needed to be old enough to drive and have certain freedoms. Sorry if its inaccurate, but that's what I'm sticking with.**

**As for everyone else: Jacqueline (Jackie) is almost 6, Jamie is 1, Aaron is is 7, Late and Sawyer are mid to late 30's, and Claire and Conner are 28 and 30.**

**Hope this clears everything up.**

* * *

The world was black for Kate Austin. She was lost.

She remembered watching the tiles on the kitchen floor come closer and closer as she fell, then the world was sucked from its color.

Her eyelids were heavy, but she managed to drag them open. She saw a window, a chair, but it was all unrecognizable. The bed she lay on wasn't too comfortable.

She felt someone touching her shoulders. She quickly realized that someone, a strong someone, was spooning her. Jack? She thought.

She turned her head slowly. Darn. Sawyer.

Her brain sluggishly began to chew out questions. What was he doing here, snuggling up to her? Where were the children?

And then a frightening thought occurred. She had fallen...was her unborn daughter OK?

It sone unexplainable way, Kate was attached to this baby. Her new daughters safety meant so much to her. She felt that it wasn't fair that the baby was born into a family where love was created and thrown away before anyone even became aware of what's going on.

Kate's hand laid atop her round stomach. Sawyer, groaning, rolled onto his back and woke up. With a start, he whipped over to look at her. Apologies stuttered out fast.

"So sorry, Freckles. I can explain." he talked so fast that his words slurred together.

"Go ahead." she nodded, noticing that they were in a hospital room.

"Well, you passed out after you got the phone call, and Jackie called 911 just as she should. They called me, so I picked up Jackie and brought her to Claire's house (along with Jamie) and met you at the hospital. You have a concussion, and a small cut just above your eyebrow. That needed a few stiches. Otherwise, you fine. Baby is all good, I made them check twice."

Kate sighs in relief.

"Anyway, it was getting late and I wanted to make sure you would be OK...I was sooooo tired. That's how we ended up sleeping together."

"I dont really mind. James...I made a mistake." She whispered softly. "I was horrible to you, and I planned on coming back. To you. Just, not like this."

"You're not just running back to me because the doc is a goner, are yah Freckles?"

"No...James I love you. Only you. This baby is yours, you deserve to live with her and me...and Jackie and Jamie, too. We are a family. " Kate's eyes filled with tears, and she somehow managed to choke out the next words. "I want us to be a family."

Sawyer kissed her tenderly. He wanted Kate, he wanted this family.  
More than anything.


	37. Perfect Family

**Disclaimer- I dont own lost.**

* * *

Conner lightly braced Aarons shoulders, and held him steady as the boy wobbled on his new roller blades. He had wanted them for a long time and his mother finally caved and bought him the skates.

So Conner took on the job of helping him learn. They stood on the sidewalk in their own preppy suburban neighborhood and waited patiently for the boy to hold his footing. Claire stood on the front steps with a video camera in hand, watching them through the lens. Her two boys. She loved them both so much.

She watched as Conner ran alongside him, then let him go. Aaron beamed and waved to his mother.

"IM FLYING!" he squeeled.

Claire laughed as she watched him move one leg gracefully out to the side, slightly, then pull it back in, pushing off the ground to gain speed.

Conner put his arm around her shoulders, and she laid her head on him. They watched Aaron skate gleefully untill it was getting dark. They had to bribe him with brownies (after dinner) just to get him to take the roller blades off.

"You can go out again tommorrow." Claire promised, pouring a glass of milk. She pushed it over to him and kissed his head. "I love you, my beautiful boy."

* * *

Later that night, as they got ready for bed, Conner asked the loaded question.

"Claire, do you want more kids?"

She turned, slightly shocked at the spontanity of the question. "Do you?"

He sat on the edge of the bed. "I dunno. Maybe. I love Aaron, but I am not sure I could handle a baby. I do want kids, I guess."

"We could adopt. Maybe someone a little older, like 3-4 years old?"

Conner nodded and smiled, pulling his laptop onto his lap. "I want to start looking right now."

Claire kissed him and stood. "While you do that, I`ll take a shower."

Conner typed in the keywords "Adoption" and the area code, and was shocked at how many results he got. Carefully scrolling through and taking notes on the different choices of local adoption agencies.

After she got out of the shower, she helped. They both agreed on one thing: they wanted to adopt locally. Claire never understood why someone would want to adopt a child from China or Russia when there were so many needy children so close to home.

They also gave a broad age range (3-6) and no gender specifications. They didnt want to be the kind of people who were TOO picky about the child. They sent inquires to about 8 different agencies and waited.

Claire felt like this was a way to make up for what she had almost done to her own baby. Aaron. Without the fortune teller she would have done it (assuming the island would have let her. She just nver knew.) She also wanted this child. She wanted to let a child who had maybe even never felt love before to feel some of her own.

* * *

Almost two weeks later, they got a response. An orpanage had a 4 year old girl named Marie and they wanted Claire and Conner to come meet her ( if all went well Aaron would meet her later).

Claire knew before she even hung up the phone that Marie would be perfect.


	38. I'll take care of you

**Disclaimer- I don't own lost.**

**A/N- Sorry I didn't clarify this last chapter: Claire didn't know about Jack yet. She will now.**

* * *

The phone rang in the Ford household, breaking the silence. Kate picked it up at the first ring.

"Hello." she snapped, crabby.

"Heyya K." Claire's voice chirped from the other end.

Kate needed to tell her. "Claire, I need to tell you something." her voice was so somber that Sawyer shot her a sympathetic look from across the room.

"Me too!" the blonde squeeled. "Conner and I have decided to adopt!"

Kate paused. She needed to say the right thing. "Sweetie that's great, I really hope you are happy but...I need to tell you this."

"OK, Kate...You're really scaring me."

Kate swallows before speaking. "Jack...he's...dead."

Claire is quiet, except for the occasional sound of her breathing. Finally Kate hears a tiny voice whisper "what?"

"He was hit by a car. 2 weeks ago."

"Kate, why didn't you tell me?"

Claire is shocked at what she hears. Kate is sobbing, her breaths shaky. "I couldn't. I just...I..." the crying continues, and Claire wipes away a tear.

"Hold on, sweetie, I'm coming over."

* * *

Claire opened the door to the Ford house and peeked in. Night was falling, and it was getting dark. She could see that small shadow of her friend, lying motionless on the couch.

She moved toward Kate, laying a gentle hand on Kate's shoulder. "Sweetie. You OK?"

Kate pulled herself into a sitting position. "Yeah. This is just a bit difficult I guess." The brunette wiped away tears she didnt know she had cried.

Claire sat down next to her. "We will get through this together. Kate...I wish you would've called me." Claire lays her hands on Kate's stomach. The midwife training had paid off.

"Lie down." Claire whispers, guiding Kate's head to the armrest on the side of the sofa. Then she kneals on the edge.

Her hands travel over Kate's 6 month pregnant belly. Claire sways it a bit, finding the baby's head and behind. Then, one hand on Kate's stomach, and the other holding Kate's hand, she begins to speak.

"This isn't healthy. You are gonna hurt your baby."

Kate only cries in response, and Claire continues. "I'm gonna stay here. I'm gonna take care of you."

This isn't the first time Claire has.

Kate moves over slightly, and opens her arms. Claire lays next to her, and Kate embraces her and they lay there as the sun completly sets. They need each other so much to deal with loss and change and love and life.

They are friends no matter what.

* * *

**A/N- please review.**


	39. Juliette

**Disclaimer- I don't own Lost.**

**A/N- This chapter is long and intense.**

* * *

Claire went home before Kate woke up the next morning. Her soothing words were enough to motivate the mother- to -be that she could keep going.

Sawyer had come down, scooped Kate up, and carried her to bed. He tucked her in and kissed her cheek. It was undeniable... he loved her more than anything.

He walked down the hallway, peeking into Jacqueline's room. He got just close enough to see the steady rise and fall of the blankets over her chest, then snuck out again, leaving the door open just a crack.

Then he stepped quietly in Jamie's room. The boy slept peacefully in his crib. Sawyer covered him with the quilt that had been kicked off and smoothed down his hair. Jamie made an adorable baby sighing noise and continued to sleep. Sawyer left.

He crawled back into bed with Kate.

* * *

When Kate slept, her worries seemed to be gone. Without all the stress she seemed even more beautiful. He brown wavy hair was chopped to her chin, and fell around her face in a light tangle of freedom. She was not a mother when she slept... she was not Kate Ford, the wife...not an aunt...When she went to her dreamworld, she was Kate Austin. The one before the crash that changed her life forever. Nothing tied her to anyplace in the world, then. She could go wherever she wanted and no one would care.

She loved her kids. Jackie and Jamie...they were perfect in every way. She loved her unborn baby, too. The 6 months were enough bonding time, the pain was worth it for Kate.

But it was frustrating. Sometimes she wished she could just walk out the door and go.

Sawyer watched her roll over in her sleep, peaceful. Then she winced in pain. Her brown eyes snapped open, and she crumpled into a ball, curling around her stomach.

"Kate...baby?" Sawyer whispered, moving over to hold her in his arms. "You OK, sweetheart?"

She looked up at him, eyes watering. "I dunno...I" she gasped, hands over her stomach. She bit back a scream.

"Was that a contraction?" Sawyer asked, and Kate shook her head. "Its nothing...Its nothing..."

He could tell by the tears streaming down her face that this was certainly not nothing.

In one scoop he lifted Kate into his arms and ran down the stairs, settling her on the couch as he called 911.

Kate was now shaking, still trying to hold back the pain. She didn't want to wake the kids. The ambulance arrived, and so did Conner.

"Hey...what are you doing here?" Sawyer asked.

"I was working a late shift at the fire department, and I was just coming home. I saw all the lights coming from your neighborhood and thought I would home make sure everything is OK."

Sawyer, in relief, hugged him. "Will you please watch the kids and tell Claire what's going on?"

"Yeah, man. Take care of Kate."

"Thanks. I will." Sawyer replied, handing him the keys."

Then they went their seperate ways...Sawyer in the ambulance with Kate, and Conner into the house.

* * *

At the hospital, they rushed her away, and Sawyer stayed back and filled out medical history as he needed to.

Then he waited in the waiting room. At five in the morning, the only people there was a teenage kid, with a goth/emo look going on. He explained to Saywer that now, 17 years after their first kid, his parents were having a second. No wonder the boy was upset.

The doctor finally came out. "Mr. Ford?"

"Yeah."

"I need to talk to you."

They walked down the hallway, towards Kate's room.

"Before you go in, there is a few things you need to know. Your wife has gone into a premature labor, and at this point, and given her condition, there is nothing we can do to stop it. We can't guarantee the baby's safety...she is being born 3 months early..." The doctor swallowed before continuing. "And your wife may be at a risk as well...we would do a C-Section, but that would be even more dangerous. This is the only way."

Sawyer didn't ask any questions, just pushed the door open.

Kate looked scared. Her chopped brown hair clung to her face, and she had her hands over her stomach, pain written all over her.

Sawyer leaned down to kiss her. It was an electifying moment, as if they were young and on the island again...

And then it was over.

Kate grasped the bed rails, her knuckles white. The doctor came over... checking everything. He turned to the nurse. "She's dialated to 10 cm...She can push now."

Kate reached out, and for a moment no one knew what she was doing. Then, finally, James understood. He held his wife's hand.

She clenched her teeth and pushed.

* * *

The room was still for a moment, they all waited for a noise. Then a weak cry rippled through the room. Sawyer caught a glance of his new daughter before she left in an incubator. She was tiny.

"Juliette." Sawyer whispered. "Her name is Juliette."

He turned around, and realized that the doctors had Swarmed around Kate. She was pale faced, and still.

"Mr. Ford...there's been some bleeding and complications. You need to go...we might need to operate on her."

Then he was escorted out the door.


	40. Without Saying

**Disclaimer- I dont own Lost**

**A/N- Ok, I know many of you arent Kate fans. But I am. Big Time. So this chapter was really hard to write, with her being hurt and all.**

* * *

_Kate walked through the sand, basking in the warm, comfortable feeling the island gave her. THe camps were gone, nothing but empty sand. Her hair was long again, her clothes were dirty. She was not Kate Ford, but Kate Austin._

_Something about this place made it feel like home for Kate. It was like the island had an outstreached hand that pulled Kate in. She loved this feeling of peace._

_She sand down and drew her knees up to her chest, letting the ocean come up, tickle her toes, and wash back down again. Kate's face turned up toward the sun, soaking up the rays into energy and vitamins._

_Then, she squinted. What was that? There in the sky?_

_A sick feeling rose in Kate's stomach as she watched the jagged machine move through the sky. She felt tears spring into her eyes as she watched the crash of Oceanic 815 again, from a different view now._

_"No!" She screamed, her voice hoarse. "NO!"_

* * *

Kate woke up screaming, hospitlal lights blinking around her. James stood over her, stroking her hair. "Its ok...Freckles, you`re fine."

She shivered a bit. "What happened?"

"Well..." James paused, and took a deep breath. "The baby is alive. Having some problems, they wont let me see her. You... there was bleeding. I almost passed out. You went in for surgery, I am not really sure what they did. But I know that you are alive."

Kate smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too." James said, then paused.

"What?" Kate asked.

"There`s...more." Kate raised an eyebrow and waited for him to go on. "Well...you...and..." again, deep breathe in, deep breathe out. " They said you cant have any more kids. Ever."

Kate`s face was completely neutral as she watched him say this. Then she laughed, lightly. "Thats ok...I think we have enough, dont you? I mean...If they told me that after Jaqueline, I would be upset. But...c`mon. This is our 3rd. Did you want more?"

James shook his head. "I just wanted to make sure you were ok with it."

They kissed, and just then a doctor came in. "OK, Ms. Ford. Would you like to go see your baby?"

* * *

James wheeled Kate down to the NICU ( Neonatal Intensive Care Unit) and when they got there, they were led by a nurse to a little incubator. She was tiny, tiny tiny. Her entire body could fit comfortably on a typical dinner plate. Kate instantly pressed her face up to the glass.

"I am so sorry I couldnt keep you safe, longer." James heard her whisper. He hugged his wife from behind, sensing how upset she was. He knew she wouldnt show it untill later, when they were all alone. The only person Kate would ever show emotion to was her best friend, him. Although Claire was a close second.

Kate stepped forward, and picked up the name card. "Juliette Penelope Ford."

Kate paused a minute, gazing down at the little baby girl. Then she turned to James. "Its perfect. Thank you."

He reached for her hand, and she squeezed it gently. In Kate language, he knew this meant "Im happy, but tired and sore, and I want to go home and be with you." and she didnt have to say a thing.

He pushed her wheelchair out of the NICU, promising their baby that they would be back tommorrow.


	41. All in 10 minutes

**Disclaimer- I don't own Lost.**

**A/N- Thank you for all your help, Irememberpeanutbutter,you have given me some new light. Things are about to get very very hectic.**

* * *

Kate hopped over the laundry baskets, piles of paperwork, and toys and made her way into the kitchen, where her casserole was going to burn if she didn't hurry and get it out of the oven. She grabbed the potholder and opened the oven, pulling it out. Her wrist slipped and she cussed when she saw the burn, a bright red square. Kate set the pan on the counter and ran her wrist under cold water, sighing in relief.

Then the doorbell rang. Kate hopped over the mountains of mess and pulled the door open. Jacqueline's teacher stood on the porch, holding the little girls hand.

"Mrs. Ford." The teacher said. Kate looked from the teacher to teary-eyed Jacqueline.

"What's going on? Its only 2 o'clock. Why are you here?"

"Mrs. Ford, today was our all-school assembly. That means an early dismissal, and parents were expected to pick the students up. That is, if they weren't there already." The teachers smirked at Kate, as if she got some sick satisfaction out of ratting her out.

Kate simply ignored the woman and crouched down to Jacqueline. "I'm so sorry, sweetie. I promise promise promise that I will make it up to you, OK, I WILL. You know things haven't been easy for me and daddy lately." Kate opened her arms for a hug, but Jacqueline pushed past her and ran upstairs.

Kate stood and noticed the teacher, peering inside their home. "Mrs. Ford, is your home always this messy? Because sometimes children need clean homes to developer stable routines and..."

Kate cut her off. "Thank you for driving my daughter home."

Then she closed the door and leaned against it. "Could this day get any worse?!" She moaned.

As if on cue, Jamie began screaming, the phone rang, and the doorbell went off again.

Kate assumed that the doorbell was just the teacher again, so she grabbed the phone and answered it on her way to the nursery. "Hello?" She asked, lifting the boy out of his crib. He just woke from his nap. And quieted down after Kate patted his back.

"Kate Austin?" The voice on the other end asked.

"Ugh...this is Kate Ford, formerly Kate Austin."

"Oh, well, that'll do." The man on the other end had a thick, unrecognizable accent. I am from well...Korea. Social services."

"Ji Yeon." Kate breathed.

"Well, yes. Her Grandma had a heart attack...and, well, she is going to need someone to care for her' and your name was mentioned."

Kate took a deep breath, trying to refocus herself. She carried Jamie downstairs, where the doorbell was still ringing. She opened the door, where an exhausted-looking mailman handed her flowers and headed on his way. Kate looked at the tag.

To her surprise, they were from Hurley. "Sorry about Jack. Hope you are OK. We should really hang more. Love, Hurley."

Kate smiled. At least one thing was going right.

Then she glanced up at the clock. She had to get to Marie's adoption, or Claire would freak.

"Could this day get any worse, NOW?" She yelled, challenging the world.

* * *

**Those who tried to break you are expecting you to be in fight mode. Conquer them with your peace.**

**-Thema Davis**


	42. Miracles and Tragedy

**Disclaimer- I don't own Lost.**

**A/N- So, my goal is to add plot to this story. There will be a lot more going on, but it still is a family story, so there is gonna be some of that, too.**

**It gets worse before it gets better.**

* * *

Sawyer came home and found Kate pounding on Jacqueline's door, desperately trying to get her to come out. She looked frazzled and desperate. Jamie sat on the floor nearby, looking grumpy. Without speaking, Sawyer simply walked over and reached over the doorframe, got the key, and unlocked the door. "Go get changed." He whispered to Kate before entering the room.

Jacqueline sat on her bed, picking at a loose thread on the pink comforter. She had dark brown hair that fell in ringlets down to the middle of her back, and her mother's long, muscular legs. She looked up at Sawyer, her brown eyes exactly like Jack's were. "What?"

Sawyer took a deep breath. "Jackie, your mother and I are very, very sorry."

"I know." Jacqueline sighed. "It was just humiliating."

For a 6 year old, she had a huge vocabulary.

"I'll make it up to you." Sawyer promised.

"How?" The little girl questioned.

"Well...tommorrow is Saturday. How about we go get ice cream? Just me and you?"

"Can we go to the park, too? Please Daddy?" She smiled a missing-tooth smile and him.

"Sure."

"Yay! I can go across all the monkey bars now! I can show you!" She leaned over and hugged Sawyer, and it was moments like that when James was so glad that he agreed to help out Kate and be a father to this little girl.

"Now you better go get ready! We have an adoption to get to."

The little girl ran downstairs to get her "pretty shoes" and James stepped into the hallway, where Kate was waiting.

"Thank you. You are a great father." She stood on her toes and kissed her husband, and they held hands as they rushed off to get the kids in the car.

* * *

Amazingly, the family made it to the courthouse just in time. Kate smiled when she saw Conner and Aaron, in their matching tuxedo's. Claire stood, looking elegant in a silver, one shoulder trumpet dress. Amanda, Conner's sister was there with his mother. Even Kristopher and his wife were there.

Kate, in her dark blue, tea-length, satin dress, stepped over to her friend and hugged her. "Hey, I'm so happy for you."

Claire smiled. "Thanks. How is Juliette?"

"She's OK. They have her on a respirator, full time. They still don't trust her to breath on her own. "

"That's too bad." Claire frowned.

"I'm just glad she's alive." Kate said.

Just then, the judge and social worker came out.

"Alright. So today we have Claire and Conner Flinn, brother-to-be, Aaron, and all of their family and friends here to support this family in their choice to adopt this child.

Marie, a tiny blonde girl, gave them a big smile.

The judge a social worker each talked a bit, about how caring for a child is the most beautiful qkqklthing in the world, and then Claire and Conner each signed the paper. Lots of pictures were took of the family, then they began pulling in everyone else into them too.

After all the pictures were done, they went back to the Flinn home and were enjoying dinner ( turkey and ham subs, vegetable plates, aluminum tray's of brownies, and the casserole Kate made). After, the kids all rushed upstairs to play, and the adults were sitting around, talking.

A their was a series of thuds followed by a scream. Jamie lay on the bottom of the stairs, teary eyed. Kate nearly had a heart attack when she saw him.

"What's wrong?" Claire asked.

"I dunno, I dunno!" Kate pannicked, not wanting to pick him up in case something was broke.

"We should get him to the hospital." Claire and Kate said at the same time. Kate very carefully picked him up, rubbing his back and trying to soothe him.

"I'm so sorry!" Cried Amanda, who was supposedly watching him. "I didn't see him walk out of the room!"

Kate and Claire rushed out the door, not saying anything to anyone else. As they ran, their silver friendship bracelets clinked together. Kate sat in the back with Jamie, while Claire drove. He screamed when Kate put his seatbelt on, so she loosened it a bit, but never took her hand of him.

They rushed into the emergency room, and both girls went in with him as the doctor's x-rayed him.

"He has 2 broken ribs." The doctor confirmed, after drilling Kate about how it happened. It was hospital standards to make sure she wasn't abusing her child.

The little boy lay in the big hospital bed. He had bruises on the chest, big purple ones. Kate stroked his hair and muttered a"I'm sorry, baby." Over and over again.

Claire went to the gift shop and bought him various stuffed animals, a teddy bear, and elephant, a little raccoon, and placed them all over the bed.

The rest of the family came to see him, crowding the little room. Sawyer had brought his blankie, which quieted some of the whimpering. Amanda apologized over and over again to Kate, who hugged the horrified 19 year old and promised her that it wasn't her fault. Jacqueline and Aaron read him a book about a little truck who learns to share.

For a little while, Claire and Kate walked down to the NICU to see Juliette. She had nearly transparent skin, and tiny curled little fingers. Her incubator had the most balloons around it, though. "I wish I could hold her." Kate sighed.

"You will, Kate." Claire promised, hugging her. They walked back to Jamie's room.

The doctor came and had to put a brace over all the bruising, which he was so sorry about. This produced a new round of tears.

But they let him go home, for the night.

Marie clung to Claire as they walked out of the hospital. At 4 years old, she probably didn't realize what kind of family she got into.

Sawyer drove home, Kate beside him in the front seat. Jacqueline was in the back with Jamie, making silly faces at him, so he would smile. He didnt laugh, though, because when he did it hurt his chest.

"Am I a failed parent?" Kate asked her husband. She was exhausted from the long day, and she felt like a fail.

"No." Sawyer promised. "Parents forget things. Accidents happen. Babies are born early."

Jacqueline. Jamie. Juliette.

Kate ran their names through her head. Three kids, her little miracles, and she could barely keep them safe.

Then she remembered. "James, Tomorrow morning we need to go to the airport."

"Ugh, why?" He asked, eyes still fixated on the road.

"We need to pick up Ji Yeon. Just for a few weeks until her Grandma recovers." Kate explained the situation to him, and he said he would take care of it.

"At 5, right? I'll leave earlier, I've got to take Jaqueline to get ice cream, and to the park."

"You're still gonna do that? With everything going on?" Kate asked.

"I promised her, Freckles. Besides, she needs attention, too."

He turned in to their driveway, and the automatic lights flashed on.

Both parents got out, and opened the back doors, carrying in the sleeping children and going upstairs to change them and tuck them into bed.

They stepped into their own bedroom, and Sawyer hugged his wife.

"It was just a bad day. Things are going to get better."

If only that were true.

* * *

**It takes ten times as long to put yourself together as it does to fall apart.**

**Finnick Odair (The Hunger Games**)

* * *

**A/N- If you don't remember Amanda (or Kristopher) they were in the wedding chapter, "I do". That's also when they got the silver friendship bracelets (Amanda has one, too)**


	43. The End

**Disclaimer- I don't own Lost.**

**A/N- I have some sad news. This is the final chapter of life goes on.**

**I was a newbie when I started this. I've grown up so much now. 43 chapters and faithful followers will do that to you. But, there's nothing left for this story and sometimes you need to say goodbye to things, as hard as it may be.**

**So thank you to those who are reading this right now. You have given me so so much more than I could've ever imagined. I am going to keep writing stories, I promise, but as far as this one is concerned, this is the end. I LOVE YOU ALL. THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING!**

* * *

(Three months later)  
Kate sat on the couch, thinking about the first day she came back from the island. The had nothing, no one, and was running from the law. She never thought she would be a Mom, be married, live in a nice house. She never thought, then, that it was possible to feel happiness.

She still saw them, every night in her sleep. The people that died so she could be here, now. Boone. Shannon. Ana Lucia. Libby. Alex. Danielle. Charlie. Sun. Jin.

They come to her in dreams, both haunting her and blessing her.

In the time since she's left, Kate has strayed so far from who she was. They all have. Their was a time when Sawyer was horrible. He shot a dying man, and missed, causing him to suffer more. At that time Kate was so disgusted by him, she would've never thought she would have two of his kids.

Brushing a loose strand of dark hair away, she got up and stared at the picture on the wall. She had gone to a studio and got a picture of her 3 kids. Jacqueline, Jamie, Juliette. Now, they were healthy and strong, and they are going to have lives that Kate never did.

Claire and Conner were doing just fine. She was so delicate, and he was so gentle and loving. They are perfect for each other, in every way. Kate knows that Claire still sends Charlie's brother, Liam, and his family a Christmas card every year. She still loves her driveshaft CD more than anything. But not because she is romantically in love with Charlie. Its because he died for her, for everyone, and she will forever respect that.

Aaron and Marie have their sibling quarrels, but they love each other nontheless, and Aaron is very protective of his little sister.

No matter how many things go wrong, in retrospect Kate always knows that life goes on. Love still surrounds her, miracles happen. The island will always protect her, and bring her to where she needs to be. If there is one thing Kate got out of life its that she is now a believer that something EXTRAORDINARY happened to them on that island, and experience that she and Sawyer sometimes talk about, late at night when the kids are asleep. They will tell them someday...

So she crawls into bed, and closes her sleepy eyes. Because sometimes she has no control over things. Sometimes she just has to accept that life goes on.

* * *

_you know that place between sleep and awake, the place you can still remember dreaming? That's where I will always love you, that's where I'll be waiting._

_Peter Pan_

* * *

I hope today and the rest of your life is wonderful. Thank you, again, for reading.

-Sydney Grace


End file.
